Fault Of Humanity
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: Peter always knew he was different from others, what he didn't know was why. And no, it's not because he's a Messenger...it's because of his father. No pairings! Grey!Peter. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **Oki-doki well I literally haven't slept. Like, at all. So sorry if this sucks.**

 **Peter's love for Alice is sisterly love. Not the 'oh my got they're my otp' love.**

* * *

Ever since he could remember, Peter knew he wasn't like the other kids. The feeling of being different was suffocating as if a pillow being stuffed in your face. It wasn't like he knew _why_ he felt different. All he knew was that he didn't belong. That there was this emptiness in his chest that couldn't be filled. Sometimes it frightened him. Sometimes it comforted him. The woman who owned the Foster home just ruled it off as being an orphan. She acted as though she could understand.

She couldn't.

At age four Peter was adopted for the first time. The family was the Green's. Weird name for a weird family. They already had two kids, each three years older than him. The parents were nice, always giving him attention and telling their real children to be kind to him. They were anything but. The older boy, Jacob, never gave him the light of day aside from the other child. Her name was Sandy and Peter despised her as much as she did to him. She never liked him from the moment he stepped foot into the house. Always teasing him and playing nasty tricks. Getting him into trouble and shoving him into doorways.

After three weeks Peter had enough and pushed her down the stairs.

Jacob who saw the whole thing felt fear strike him like a knife through the heart when he saw Peter's satisfied smirk. The push was ruled as an accident. But the Greens knew better and gave him back to the Orphanage.

When Peter arrived back at the Orphanage he was feared. Everyone knew what had happened and rumors were flying. Of course the older kids thought it was an accidents, but the younger ones were shitting themselves whenever they caught Peters eye.

A couple of months after Peter was adopted for the second time by the Coleman family. Two single parents wanting a handsome little boy. Peter was happy there. For the first time in his life he let himself feel free. He had a dog he named Sam, a wide room with toys, and two loving parents. What happened after two weeks changed him. It turns out Mr Coleman was having an affair and the Mrs left him. He was so angry he blamed Peter for her leaving and whipped him with his belt. After drinking himself into unconsciousness Peter pulled himself off of the floor and felt anger like he's never felt before. Walking into the kitchen Peter turned on the gas, grabbed a matchstick and walked outside. Just as he stepped past the door he lit the match, threw it into the house and ran as far as he could. All Peter remembered was a loud noise and blissful unconsciousness.

When Peter woke up he was in the hospital and an orphan again.

The first friend he had was Alice. Their first meeting was an unusual one, since they were both fighting over the red crayon and she burst into random laughter. Peter wasn't sure what had made her laugh since he thought they were arguing. After that she had tagged along with him for the rest of the week. Deciding that he was her best friend. Peter just rolled his eyes and pretended she wasn't there. That was until she said she had a present for him. Sitting on her outstretched palm was a red crayon with a very, _very_ untidy bow wrapped around it. He couldn't fight the genuine smile on his lips as he looked at it and Alice's shining blue eyes full on innocence. From then on he vowed to protect that innocence she still has unlike him.

He vowed to protect his one and only friend.

Two years and three foster homes made Peter become more enclosed in his little bubble of secrecy. He was picked on and overlooked just about anyone he wanted. Except for Alice. He had soon found out after befriending her that she was a firecracker and not to be messed with. The bullies found that out the hard way after getting a tub of glue poured over their heads. He had also mastered the art of acting innocent after realizing how he can get revenge on the bullies. Peter didn't know why but inflicting chaos and pain on his enemies had become a strange habit of his. Around a month later and practically everyone who had messed with him in the hospital he allowed himself a smile of satisfaction upon his face. Alice, being the oblivious person she was didn't question why he was smiling so much. She just allowed herself to smile with him and bathe in his giddiness since he rarely ever showed his emotions.

To say the bullies backed off wasn't the half of it.

Around his eighth birthday Peter was in a foster home and being abused 24/7. The bastard who adopted him was named Rudy and Peter hated his entire existence. The abuse only lasted for a week or so until he had had enough and lashed out. They were driving at the time and he moved himself in the backseat to kick his headboard. They swerved into another car killing Rudy instantly. Not so long into the hospital they found abuse marks on him and called the foster agency. Asking who in their right mind would allow a child to live with an abusive man. He sat in the hospital hallway as a nice brown doctor knelt beside him and said he'd be going to a nicer family when a woman sobbing in the distance caught his attention. Peter felt something inside of him lurch in familiarity.

Who was that woman?

He didn't have much time to linger on the thought as he was lead to a hospital room to sleep in for the night. Before he went to bed Peter saw a red light flash in his eyes.

Throughout the years he became more depressed and an outcast. His conning skills were masterful to say the least and had gotten him out of trouble more times than he can count. Ranging from speeding tickets to revenge on bullies. Although there is this one bully – Sam - cannot see how much trouble he's getting himself into. For some reason Alice (who has grown brighter and more observant, seeing and knowing what he's done) has tried to speak reason to the oaf, yet it always ends in her slapping him in the face when he flirts. Peter couldn't blame the idiot, she _is_ beautiful. And he has strangely grown overly fond of her. The word fond was terrifying. Attachments – from what he has experienced – brings more harm than good. Although one good thing was that she made him join the swimming squad. One place he felt calm was the water. It drowned out every noise in the world making it quiet and peaceful. One place he's never felt more closer to home was the water.

At age fourteen Peter attempted suicide. For a year or less he was living with a family who actually cared. They acted as though they've known him for years and Peter strangely felt himself comfortable around them. He didn't want to leave.

Then he overheard the phone-call.

They were being broke and soon they couldn't afford for him to live with them. In that one moment Peter felt alone. The hole inside of him grew and grew. Sucking in every hopeful thought until all that was left was fear and emptiness. Grabbing one of his weights he tied it to his ankle and threw himself in the pool.

If there was one place he'd want to die was in the water.

By some unknown luck his foster father rescued him and said something to him that'll be stuck with him for the rest of his life. "One day you'll find the light. And you're gonna do all kinds of good." Peter almost laughed at him. He's killed two people ever since he was a kid and tortured others. Yup, he was on his way to riotousness alright.

Sometimes he wondered what was wrong with him. Wondering why this emptiness was inside of him, wondering when it'll go away. He's googled it millions of times. Along with other stuff he's done and it's all pointed to either him being a psychopath, sociopath, or just plane insanity. Peter had to admit…he was pretty insane for the things he's done and never felt any remorse.

One time he almost got help. It was when Alice had caught him in the act of nearly claiming his third victim. It was a dog he'd found in one of his foster homes backward with a broken wrist. The Dog was whining pathetically and limping and Peter thought he would put it out of its misery. With the biggest knife in the kitchen Peter was close to stabbing it in the chest when Alice barged in with sunshine and rainbows on her face. Her horrified scream was the thing that made Peter rethink if what he was doing was wrong. After asking her what her problem was she looked like she was going to throw up. Two hours they talked about what transpired. And two hours of convincing Alice to not call the cops.

The next day Peter stood outside the counselors office with conflicting emotions. He knocked on the door and waited a second before walking away.

He wasn't about to be locked up in a crazy asylum for something he can't control.

At age fifteen his life took a turn for either the worst or better. And that was the day he saw a meteor fly over his high school.

* * *

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. An Offered Job

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **Oki-doki sorry if there was any grammar or spelling mistakes in the last chapter!**

 **Thank you ' _Bionic Geek_ ' and ' _StarlingHero'99_ ' for the support.**

* * *

Peter watched the meteor pass overhead and fly into the distance, cloud of dust leaving in its wake. A foreign tingling sensation rose up in his chest and he let out a slight maddening chuckle. He was excited…But for what?

"…Are you even listening?" feeling someone lightly punch his shoulder Peter glared at the culprit but softened when he saw it was just Alice. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly and he smiled innocently.

"Yes, Precious?" Alice scoffed at their childhood nickname and gave him a playful glare. Peter started calling her that not long after they watched Lord of the Rings. Taking his denim jacket in her arm she led him to the parking lot.

"I was asking when you were heading to Lindsey's party tonight." Peter sent her a confused look. Since when did he ever go to parties?

"And here I thought you knew me better." A dry tone in his voice. Next to him Alice groaned in annoyance.

"Come on she really wants you to go." Giving him the puppy-dog eyes. Peter sighed and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Lindsey wants me to go, does she?" Alice bit her lip and smiled impishly at him. "And here I thought she already had a boyfriend."

"Ok, ok! _I_ want you do go." Peter scoffed and shrugged off her hand. Glaring at no-one in particular. Chills went down her spine at seeing such a familiar dark look in his eyes. "It'll be good for you." She insisted quietly and Peter's expression softened.

"You know I can't, Alice." His voice just as quiet. Alice sighed and nodded.

"I know that but…it's time you put your past behind you and just…you know have some fun." Smiling slightly and bumped her shoulder against his. Peter chuckled and shook his head.

"I have fun." Alice snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, creating chaos and hurting people are so much _fun_." She said sarcastically and fear tightened inside her chest at noticing a dark sadistic gleam in his eyes. For some reason Alice didn't think he picked up on the sarcasm.

"It is." Peter agreed, feeling a presence behind him he stepped to the side and watched Sam punch air and fall forwards. He chuckled and smiled maliciously at the bully. "Hiya Sam." He said in fake cheer. Sam growled and straightened himself up. Glaring at him in a way, which screamed that he was trying to be intimidating.

"You know, hanging out with this chick." He said and pointed at Alice. "you ain't fooling anybody." Peter stopped Alice from saying anything as he took a menacing step towards Sam. A dark smile twisted his tips.

"First of all, that chick has a name. You should learn it sometime before trying to get into her pants." Sam's cheeks tinted red and fury was in his eyes. That just made his smirk widen. "And second of all, I am starting to get concerned about you and your obsessive need about me." He feigned a theatric concerned look with hands on his chest. "I mean this has been going on for a while now and I need to tell you something." Placing a hand on Sam's shoulder the bully didn't even know how to respond he was so stunned. "I'm not prejudice or anything, in fact I support them…but I'm not gay." Patting his cheek sympathetically Peter walked past him and his lackeys cackling madly.

Alice snapped her mouth closed and laughed loudly at seeing Sam's open embarrassment as he grumbled curses under his breath.

"Dude…" one of his lackey's said slowly, eyeing Sam down. "are you – "

"NO!" Sam shouted and became even more red. "Oh I'm going to kill him." He mumbled and stormed off. Alice watched him go clutching her sides and made after Peter who was leaning against his car with a wide smile.

"That was _hilarious_. Did you see his face! He's never going to forget that."

"Well you know me." Peter smiled impishly and walked around and opened Alice's door. She smiled in thanks and got in. "Always one for creating emotional scars." Alice's smile dropped and she sighed. Sometimes she wished she could help him, one day his behavior will get him into trouble.

And she couldn't help the foreboding feeling that it'll be sooner rather than later.

* * *

Dying for the second time in two years wasn't what Peter expected when he was coughing up water beside the school pool. Especially feeling even more excited from dying. Why the hell was he excited about dying?

Wow he really was messed up.

Peter just laughed hysterically and ignored the concerned looks he was given. The lifeguard wrapped a towel around him and told the observers to back off.

"Are you ok?" the man asked in concern and helped him up. Peter rolled his eyes at the question.

"Perfectly fine. Well aside from the part where I died but you know how it is." Peter said nonchalantly and rubbed his sore eyes. They stung from being open for so long.

"No, I don't know how it is since I've never died!" he exclaimed and Peter noticed how panicked he looked. He internally groaned at the annoying feeling of having to reassure someone. Stupid Alice and her niceness rubbing off on him.

He didn't want to be _nice_.

But Alice would have wanted him to be….dammit!

"I'm ok, honestly." Peter reassured in fake calm and patted his arm awkwardly. There, now can he go? Seeing that the guy was still a bit panicked he wanted to die again at having to thank him. After all the man _did_ save his life… "And…thank you, I guess?" The lifeguard seemed to relax slightly and smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome."

When he was finally free from having to comfort the lifeguard Peter rushed to get changed and ran out of the changing rooms and down the school hallway. Just about to hit freedom Peter heard a voice calling his name.

"Peter! Mr Moore!" the teenager groaned and wanted to bash his head against the wall.

He would have if he wasn't so in the mood to kill whoever was blocking his freedom.

But alas, security cameras.

"Yes?" Peter asked threateningly and turning to the voice. There he saw a man in an old suit with a scruffy face.

"I just heard about what happened…are you ok?" his eyes narrowing slightly as if examining him like a science project. Peter sighed and nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to talk to you."

Why did he get the feeling that he didn't have a choice in the matter?

"Fine." Peter said with a tired shrug and pushed the door open to the parking lot.

"Good." Hearing rushed footsteps come up behind him the teenager vaguely wondered if there were any security cameras out here. "Listen, I know high school can be a difficult time, Peter." Said teenager raised his eyebrows at the man and glanced at him suspiciously. "Do you sometimes feel…hopeless?" Peter stopped walking and stared at him in disgusted realization.

"Hopeless?" he chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "You aren't very discrete in asking questions. And that's saying something since I kinda just died." Giving him a sarcastic smile. The man sighed and smiled a little.

"I get told that I'm not discrete every day." His smile dropped into one of worry. "And your previous suicide attempt is in your file, Peter."

Peter's jaw clenched and he glared.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, James Martin, I'm the school's counselor. And it is my job to make sure you're happy."

" _Happy_?" Peter hissed in disbelief. "What teenager _is_ happy?" the counselor frowned and Peter groaned. That wasn't the best thing to say. Rubbing his face in annoyance. He so didn't need this today. "Look, what happened today has _nothing_ to do with what happened last year. Okay?" he started walking again briskly. "I have practice tomorrow and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me go."

"Ok. But I need to notify one of your parents." Unlocking his car Peter laughed in mirth.

"I don't have any parents, Mr Martin." Turning to the man he darkened his gaze with a twisted smile. "Notify the group _foster home_ I live in. I'm sure they'd be all so _happy_ to hear I almost died." Driving off he turned on the radio station and let the music block out the world.

He hates counselors.

"I hate counselors too, Peter." At the sound of a new voice Peter nearly swerved off of the rode. Turning to see who it was he saw a man in a mechanics uniform with the name-tag Johnny.

"Who the _fuck_ are you, Johnny?" spat Peter and the man laughed heartily.

"My name isn't Johnny."

"The nametag says otherwise." Glancing to him he saw not-Johnny look down at the clothing.

" _This_? This isn't mine. Think of it as a gift since Johnny won't be needing it anymore." The smile he gave Peter sent shivers down his spine. It was so familiar.

"What does that mean?" he asked worriedly.

"It means I killed him, Peter." The teenager pulled over and turned to face the man with a glare. "Strange. Some people would have thrown up and crashed the car by now." Peter smirked.

"I'm not like other people. Now, what do you want?" the man smirked back and leaned in with an inquisitive eye.

"The real question is what do _you_ want?" Peter frowned in confusion. He didn't understand this man. "A family perhaps?" his blood ran cold. How in the world did he know his name and that he was an orphan? With quick movement, Peter was leaning over him with his hand against his neck.

"Who are you?" He growled and glared when the man laughed loudly. Amusement clear in his eyes.

"It's hilarious that you think you can threaten me." Stunned into disbelief he was shoved backwards. "As to who I am…well there's a lot of names I've been given over time. Father of Lies, Murderer, the Devil, Satan, Liar…" Peter gaped and chuckled in shock.

"You're kidding…" the man gave him a deadpan look and Peter shrunk in his seat.

Well this guy was crazy.

"You're insane. And even more so to think I'd believe you." The man – who thinks he's the _Devil_ – rolled his eyes.

"I've been called many things Peter and insane has never been one of them. I'm going to offer you information on your parents, and in return you'll do something for me." Peter glared at him.

"What could you possibly know about my parents that I'd do something for you? And why would you even think I'd _want_ to be with them in the first place? They _left me_. Its pretty clear that they don't want me and I don't want them." Peter was confused to see something like grief flicker in the man's eyes before a malicious grin played at his face.

"I think you do want them Peter. That emptiness inside your chest never really being filled, always wondering that if you saw your parents that it'd go away…" Peter's mouth went dry and he lowered his head. Not being able to look the insane man in the eyes. "My my where did all that fight go?"

"Piss off, Lucifer." He spat and clenched his jaw when the man laughed. "What's this deal then?" seeing his eyes sparkle Peter added "Out of curiosity."

"It's more of a…job than a deal." The teenager frowned.

"Why can't you do it?" the man glared outside the window and clenched his fists.

"Unfortunately _I_ can't _._ "

"Why?"

"Because _I_ _can't_." glaring at Peter the teenager glared back spitefully. "You do it, and I'll take you to your parents." He seemed to be more calm and Peter considered it for a moment.

"And the details of this job?" the man grinned happily.

"You just need to kill someone." Peter felt his blood freeze in shock and he ran a hand over his face before glaring heatedly.

"Kill someone? I can't _kill_ – "

"But you have." The man said softly with a frown of slight disappointed and delighted look. Peter sighed and looked away from him.

"…I have." He agreed and silence enveloped the two. Peter didn't know what to think. Killing someone was easy, but to see his parents? …would this emptiness go when he see's them? Will he finally be whole and stop this madness from taking him control?

He just needed to know.

"I'll do it." The man clapped his hands together with a wide face-splitting grin.

"Excellent…oh and I forgot to mention this." The man sobered up "You _may_ have some competition." Peter glared hatefully. "Don't worry about her though. I'm not sure she has the stomach to kill, you're my backup plan." The teenager scoffed and turned on the car. Starting to drive down the road.

"Where am I going and who am I killing?"

"Houston hospital. And the _who_ doesn't really matter. Besides, she's practically been dead for the past seven years. So she won't put up much of a fight." Curiosity was killing him.

"Why do you want her dead?"

"She's a threat." He said coolly and looked out the window, scenery passing by.

"A threat to what?" Peter asked in confusion.

"Everything." Giving him a stern look and Peter couldn't bite down the feeling that he should just shut up. Glancing back to him Peter snorted. "What's so funny?" asked the man bitterly.

"Nothing." Peter shook his head, an amused smile playing at his lips.

"Tell me."

"It's just…you looked like a stern parent just then. And the thought of you being a parent is…amusing." Peter missed the sad and depressed expression wash over the man's face before sobering up.

"I am a parent." Peter swerved on the road and looked at him in amazement.

" _You_ a parent?" the man nodded. "I feel sorry for the kid."

"Shut up and drive – what's that noise?" he asked and Peter took out his phone and sighed at seeing the caller ID 'Precious'.

"It's Ali-my friend." Peter corrected. He did not want this psycho knowing about her. She needed to be safe…even if that means from him at times.

"Answer it." He ordered and Peter glared at him before accepting the call.

"Hey Alice."

" _Peter! Where are you?_ " Peter grimaced at her drunken tone.

"I told you I'm not coming. Are you drunk?" he asked in worry and felt panicked at hearing her intoxicated laughter.

" _Just a littlllle…Sam hit on me aaagain._ " Anger coursed through his veins as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"Did he do anything?" not hearing her answer Peter growled into the phone " _Did he do anything_!"

" _He kissssed me…_ "

"That's it, I'm going to kick the shit out of him." Peter didn't give her time to say anything as he ended the call and turned the car around sharply. Tires screeched against the ground and he put the pedal to the metal.

"Taking a detour then?" asked the man with a wide grin. Peter couldn't help but grin back at the thought of kicking Sam's face into the ground.

"Oh yes."

* * *

 **Please review(: I made a Soundtrack of this story on my Profile. Make sure to check it out!**


	3. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Disclaimer: I do not own CW show 'The messengers'**

 **I guess soon you'll be wondering why Lucifer is helping or well, staying with Peter. And that's because duh, he's his father and he wants to help. Even if he doesn't show it Lucifer** _ **does**_ **care about Peter.**

* * *

Pulling up near Lindsey's house Peter got out of the car and slammed his door closed. His blood was burning in anger at the mere thought of Sam hurting or kissing Alice. Breathing heavily he stormed forward only to get a hand placed against his chest. Turning and glaring he was stunned to see it was the man.

"Calm down. Don't go in there all hot-headed." Peter grabbed the man by the collar and shoved him against his car. The man was completely unfazed by the act. Almost as if he was expecting it.

"Shut up and wait here." Letting go Peter stormed through the cars parked in the lane and grinned maliciously at noticing Sam and his lackeys outside the house.

Perfect. Less of a crowd out here.

Excitement prickled him at seeing Sam notice him. Smugness and intoxication rolled off of him in waves. This'll be such an easy fight.

"Where you going man?" Asked one of Sam's lackeys in his face. Peter raised his eyebrows at him and with a bright grin he punched him in the face. A sickening crack sounded along with another as the teenager collapsed to the ground. Blood pooled out around his head. Sam stared in horror at his friend and looked at Peter in a new light.

Fear.

"I heard you kissed Alice, Sam." He shook his head in anger and dodged a punch the other lackey sent him and kicked the boy in the groin. Doubling over in pain Peter grabbed the lackey's head and snapped it to the side. The sound of his neck breaking made Sam stumble backward onto the ground.

Now it was just the two of them.

"You shouldn't have kissed her, Sam." Peter growled and stalked forward. Picking up up off the ground by the neck with newfound power. "I made a promise" punching him in the face "to keep her innocent." Another punch "To protect her." Punching him again and again until Sam's was unrecognizable. Throwing him onto a car the impact on the windshield made blood spray out. shards of glass were scattered across Sam's dead body.

Relief flooded through him.

Sam was gone and Alice was safe. Breathing a sigh of relief Peter wiped his face and grimaced at the blood of Sam's. Turning around to go back to the car he froze at noticing people looking at him in fear and muttering to themselves and friends.

"Isn't that Peter Moore?" "I didn't know he was that strong." "Are they dead?" "Oh my God did Moore kill them?" "Moore killed them!" "I always knew he was a psycho."

He didn't realize other people were out here.

"Fuck."

"…Pete?" his blood froze at seeing Alice stumble through the crowd looking at him in confusion then horror at the dead bodies. "Oh my God...Peter…" Peter winced and ran past the crowd to his car where the man was leaning against the bonnet looking strangely proud and a bit frustrated.

"I told you to calm down." Said the man and got into the passengers seat. Peter got in and drove off.

"I _was_ calm." Peter hissed and started to drive home.

"We need to ditch the car."

"What – why?" the man looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Haven't you seen cop shows?" the teenager scoffed. He took that as a no. "When somebody calls in the murders you did the cops will search you up on their little computer. Get your license plate and find you. So pull over, I'll get us a car." Peter frowned and sighed as he pulled over.

"Why are you helping?" he asked in confusion and the man paused for a second before getting out.

"The longer we take to get to the hospital the more likely it is she'll wake up. And her being alive will make it more difficult for her to be killed." Scoffing Peter got out the car and watched him walk away searching for a car to steal.

Five minutes later he came back with a yellow car, driving it with a smirk.

"Can't I drive?" asked Peter and the man gave him raised eyebrows.

"It's my car." Peter snorted in stunned disbelief.

"You _stole_ it." The man glared, leaned over to the passenger's door and opened it.

"What can I say? I'm the Devil." He smiled "And you're not driving her." Realizing he won't win the argument Peter got in and jumped as the man literally _stepped_ on the pedal. Not gently push on it. He _stepped_.

"No need to rush."

"Actually there is if you've already forgotten what I said, Peter." The man said sternly and Peter scoffed, looking outside his window watching them passing cars quickly. Soon they ended up outside the group foster home.

"What are we doing here?"

"Since you're going to be on the run you need clothes. When you get in there don't talk to anyone about what happened. You get in, and get out. We're on a tight schedule now along with avoiding the police." He ordered. Peter glared and slammed the door closed.

Walking to his room Peter packed clothes, shoes, the necessary items into one duffle-bag and paused when he saw his framed picture of he and Alice. His only friend who he thought of as a sister now thinks of him as a murderer. But now he was leaving. He was keeping his promise to keep her safe. Safe from Sam, the world…and now himself. Taking the picture he put it in the duffle-bag and zipped it shut. Running out of the home he got in the car and threw it in the backseat as they drove off.

The ride was spent in silence for a while before Peter asked.

"Why do you think you're Lucifer?" the man blinked at the question.

"Why do you think you're Peter?"

"Because I am."

"Then there's your answer, I think I'm Lucifer because I am." Peter's face scrunched up in confusion. Wasn't much of an answer.

"Still don't get it. What could you have possibly done to make you think you're Lucifer…" the man sighed and glanced in annoyance at Peter.

"I'm Lucifer. The meteor you saw hurdling in the sky yesterday was me being banished from heaven…again." He muttered in anger and frustration. Peter tried to fight the amused smile playing at his lips.

" _Again_? How many times have you been banished?" he chuckled in amusement when the man sent him a spiteful look.

"Enough." He grunted and twitched when Peter laughed.

"Why _were_ you banished?" he asked.

"And I thought you didn't believe me." The man said in a teasing tone making Peter scoff.

"I don't, it's just amusing hearing your delusions. They're…intriguing." There was silence and Peter wondered if being banished and asking why had offended him.

"I was cast out of heaven for rebelling." Peter snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Not surprised, since you _are_ the Devil and all." He said jokingly causing the man to laugh. "But why did you pick me? Why not someone walking in the street?"

"You're one of the Messengers." Peter raised an eyebrow in question. "Yesterday, you along with six other people died and came back to life giving you all significant powers."

"Wait what?" Peter blurted out in confusion. "You mean I died and got a power? Why would that possibly happen to me?" The man sighed and rolled his eyes muttering something about stupid apes and stupid questions.

"You all felt me when I fell from Heaven. It finally awakened your gifts - you got the power of strength and the reason _why_ you got your power is because your God, my father, chose you because well...you're you. God is angry. And he has every reason to be, since you stupid little apes have been ruining and abusing your gift of life. Killing each other over money, power…" he shook his head. "your all so _tiny_ yet so destructive. You've been ruining this planet ever since the stone-age. God has given you all a test." Seeing Peter about to ask what test he silenced him. "To Stop the four horsemen and save the world!" he said with fake cheer but his eyes harsh.

"What's the four – "

"You and your questions." Groaned the man "The four horsemen, Revelations six, verses one to eight. "I looked, and there before me was a white horse! Its rider held a bow, and he was given a crown, and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest." First horsemen, the Pestilence. "Then another horse came out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword." Second horseman war. "...and there before me was a black horse! Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. Then I heard what sounded like a voice among the four living creatures, saying, 'A quart of wheat for a day's wages, and three quarts of barley for a day's wages, and do not damage the oil and the wine!'" third horseman famine. "I looked, and there before me was a pale horse! Its rider was named Death, and Hades was following close behind him. They were given power over a fourth of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth." Fourth horseman is death. You and your little group are going to prove to God that humanity is worth saving by defeating them by working together." Peter sat there in stunned silence as he mulled over what he said.

"You recited the Bible." The man shrugged. "You, _Lucifer_ …recited the Bible." The man ignored his amazement.

"Oh so you believe me now."

"No –yes…no? Ugh." He groaned and sunk into his seat holding his head. "I don't even know what to think anymore. I'm a teenager on the run from murder after dying giving me the power of strength thanks to God and Lucifer is driving me to a hospital because I agreed to kill someone…this day is messed up."

"…is that a yes?" there was silence before Peter numbly nodded. "Before you asked who you were killing. You, are going to kill the horseman of Death." Smirking smugly he switched on the radio and Peter was vaguely aware it was playing Don't Fear The Reaper. He turned and glared at the Devil who was looking smug.

Bastard.

Lying against the door he closed his eyes slowly falling asleep.

* * *

A door slamming open woke Peter up with a jerk.

"We're here." The Devil said and switched the car off. "Come on." He muttered and Peter exited the car swaying slightly from sleep. "Get your stuff. There's a slight chance the other Messengers are here as well." Peter looked at him with a bitch face making the Devil snicker.

"Why's that bad?"

"Because," he cooed, "they may take you with them." Peter frowned in thought and grabbed his stuff.

"Isn't that a good thing though? You are the Devil and want the world to end...Doesn't that make us enemies?" he asked and the Devil laughed.

"You couldn't be further from the truth. I don't want the apocalypse. I just want to mess with you all, after all…if humanity died there wouldn't be anything left for me to play with."

"What about the other angels?" Lucifer grimaced as if what he had asked personally repulsed him.

"That would be like asking me to watch a leaf grow."

"So…we're friends?" asked Peter and pushed down the hope he felt in his chest. Lucifer paused for a second, looking at him for what he thought for a second was happiness.

"…Perhaps. Now, lets go kill a horseman." The two walked down the hallways before Lucifer stumbled to a halt. "She's here."

"My competition?" asked Peter gruffly. "Where?" he asked and walked forward but before he could Lucifer grabbed his shoulder and suddenly he was falling. Feeling something hard meet his head Peter groaned in pain and clutched the sore spot. The world span and he winced when nausea rose inside his stomach.

"Are you ok?" a Texas accent asked and suddenly a young man wearing a blue collar buttoned down shirt swam into vision.

"Just peachy." Peter muttered and got into a sitting position.

"Where did you come from?" he asked and Peter raised his eyebrows in confusion. "I didn't hear the door open."

"I'm stealthy like that." He responded and rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Sorry. I'm Joshua." The young man popped his hand out and Peter hesitantly shook it.

"Peter…Am I in a church?" he muttered to himself and took in the church-like room. Joshua looked at him in hidden worry.

"You don't know where you are?"

"No, no I just – hit my head." Peter corrected and pretended to be sheepish. Joshua seemed to buy it and shook his head with a low chuckle.

He was gonna kill the Devil for putting him in a freaking church. Why did he interfere with him killing the Horseman? He would have met his parents if he did. He broke their deal.

Fuckin' Devil.

Suddenly the doors slammed open and in walked three people. A Mexican looking man, brown haired woman and a little girl.

"What?..." mumbled Peter and turned to see a black woman in a hospital gown and blonde woman walk in from the other end.

"You're the woman from my vision." Said Joshua to the black woman in disbelief as he slowly got up. Peter gaped and sighed in frustration when he remembered what Lucifer said; ' _There's a slight chance the other Messengers are here as well._ '

"Yes," responded the woman with a breath of a laugh "I am." She turned to all of un in a serious expression. "And you…are the Messengers."

"We're the what?" the blonde woman asked in confusion.

"We're the Angels of the Apocalypse." Everyone went into stunned disbelief except for Peter who was still lying on the ground in fustraion.

"Hello?" Peter waved his arm in the air gaining everyone's attention. "Can somebody help me up?." Joshua thankfully helped him up and Peter dusted off imaginary dust. "Now, what's this about Angels and Apocalypse? Because I think I speak for everyone here when I say you missy are insane." the blonde woman narrowed her eyes at him.

"I think you all should know before you start sprouting rude comments," glancing at Peter who rolled his eyes "Is that she just woke up from a seven year coma." They all seemed to relax a bit but Peter just froze.

Now he can see why the Devil zapped him here. The Horseman of Death was here. And it was the coma lady.

* * *

 **Review!**


	4. I Could Give You A List

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **Please tell me in the comments if this Peter is good (:**

* * *

Great…should he kill her now? Peter grimaced, seemed a bit rash. Not to mention a little girl would witness it. No, he'll kill her when they leave.

"Peter," she called his name and the teenager jumped.

"You know her?" asked the Mexican guy and he shook his head.

"Raul," the man flinched and looked at her in shock. "Erin, Vera and Joshua. What Vera's telling you is true. Yesterday you all died." Peter scoffed.

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Peter." Scorned Joshua and the teenager just gaped. Damn someone has a stick up their ass. "You mean I'm not going crazy?" the man asked and Peter frowned, why did he think he was going crazy? "Something's really happening to here…am I right?"

"God is angry so he's giving us a test." Said the woman. "This is prophecy we're talking about."

"You mean the book of Revelations?" asked Joshua. Peter tried not to groan in annoyance as he tapped into his conning skills. He already knew this and something told him that this horseman was up to something. And it wouldn't exactly do good if he mentioned the Devil taught him this stuff an he's supposed to kill her.

Yup he'll just keep his mouth shut and hope for the best.

"Different religions call it different things. Gods message is pretty much the same no matter how you slice it. This is the beginning of the end." Peter scoffed, she was so dramatic.

"You need to stop wasting my time." Bit Vera and stood in front of her. "You need to tell me where the man is who took my son." Ah, so she was his competition. Peter sized her up and tried not to laugh in disbelief. This was the person who the Devil made a deal with to kill the horseman?

What was Lucifer thinking? Was he high? Wait…he took her son? Peter shoved down the feeling of pity and growled at himself. He doesn't care about other people. The only people who he cares about is himself and Alice.

"That was no man." Corrected Death "He's the Devil. You thought that was a meteor yesterday, but that was Satan being cast down from heaven once again." Vera waved at the woman in a sarcastic manner and smiled.

"Hi, I'm an atheist."

"You shouldn't doubt the Devil's presence, he's a wicked son of a bitch." Peter blinked, he actually thought he was quite pleasant… _ish_. "He doesn't do anything without a reason. And he _will_ play on every last one of your worst fears and insecurities. you," turning to Vera pointedly "of all people should know that."

"What is she talking about?" Erin spoke up in curiosity.

"It doesn't matter." Waved off Vera "I'm calling the cops."

"It's been seven years, have they helped you find Michael?"

Peter felt like he had suddenly stepped into a bad soap opera.

"We're the only hope you have of finding your son." Thick awkward silence took place and Peter shifted on his couldn't he just kill the woman now?

Oh yeah, that smidgen of a conscience was telling him not to traumatize the little girl.

"Ok even if what you're saying is remotely true." Spoke Erin breaking the silence. "Why us?" she gestured to the five of them.

"If people like us can somehow find a way to work together, maybe the world deserves to be saved." Wait, so God expects him to save the world? _Him_? Peter burst out laughing gaining attention to himself. Oh yes, him. Killer since age four. Abused little boy. Loves causing people pain and chaos. Insane.

God must be a stupid prick to think this would ever work.

"Yes, Peter. Even people like you deserve to be saved." Death said somberly.

"Saved from what, exactly?" Erin asked in fear.

"The rapture." Spoke Joshua knowingly. "When God reclaims the faithful and leaves the forsaken behind…But how are we supposed to stop someone like that?"

"By using the special gifts he has given all of us. The power to heal," she said to Erin "incredible strength," she said to Peter "an ability to hear thoughts," she said to Raul "and the gift of profound vision." Turning to Joshua. Peter understood why he would think he was crazy. Seeing visions with no explanation would have made him think he was insane...then again. He already knows he's insane.

"Apparently I'm the only one with the gift of sanity." Vera said grimly making Peter snort in amusement.

"Your gift will reveal itself when its ready." Said the woman mysteriously.

"That makes _perfect_ sense."

"What about you?" asked Raul and Peter suddenly noticed the blood. He grimaced, that looked pleasant.

"God has given me the gift of understanding." Wait what? The horsemen have gifts? Well this makes their job oh-so easier.

"Understanding what?" said Raul.

"Entiendo todo lo que Dios me quiere" she said and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What did she say?" asked Peter, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"She understands whatever God wants her to." Said Raul in an impressed tone.

"In every language known to man." Peter's brow furrowed in fake confusion.

"So thats how you know about this-this Messenger crap?" Peter said and she nodded.

"God showed me when I was in the coma." Apparently that was the wrong thing to say when Vera huffed out awkwardly.

"Well I'm going to go. And understand this, you need medical attention." Speaking to the woman and she turned to Peter, Erin, Joshua and Raul with an earnest expression. "So do you three if you believe a word that she is saying and you" looking to Joshua "I know who you are you're a bible thumper who probably believes – " she was cut off when Joshua collapsed to the ground, eyes rolling to the back of his skull as he shook on the ground.

"What the fuck is going on?" Peter exclaimed and knelt down besides him trying to keep him still. Someone dying in here would make the nurses look into this and he did _not_ want to get caught by the cops.

"He's having a seizure!" Eric said in worry.

"No shit Sherlock!" Peter shouted and grunted when Joshua spasmed hardly.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that." scorned Raul like a parent and Peter only rolled his eyes.

"No," said Death and knelt down besides Peter, eyes on Joshua. "he's having a vision." Vera looked like she was close to screaming at the craziness of this situation.

Taking in deep breath Joshua woke up and got into a kneeling position.

"Tell us what you saw." Ordered Death and Peter almost glared.

' _Search every room in this wing and check the chapel!'_

A voice sounded behind the doors and Peter winced grabbing his duffle-bag he left where he fell Peter ran out through the back doors. Stumbling out he punched the wall in anger. Dammit now its going to be near impossible killing her. Suddenly a hand touched his shoulder. Jumping Peter relaxed slightly when he saw it was Joshua.

"She said we had to stick together."

"No offense man, but I'm the last person you want to be around." He said and walked down to the car-park he remembered where Lucifer parked.

"It doesn't matter what you've done." Joshua insisted and followed. "What matters is the Apocalypse and God chose you to help stop it." Peter grumbled. Yeah, he couldn't beat that reasoning.

"Then God chose the wrong person."

"He didn't. God works – "

"If you say 'God works in mysterious ways' so help me-I _will_ slap you." Peter grounded out and poked Joshua's chest. The man's eyes held amusement but his mouth frowned.

"He chose us all for a reason…I used to be an addict." It looked like it pained him to even admit that. "That's my sin, what's yours?" Peter smirked darkly before walking.

"I could give you a list." Looking over to the exit of the hospital he spotted Vera walking out muttering to herself. "Why don't you go pester Vera, God-boy?" Joshua glanced over at her and shook his head.

"Come with us like she said, we need to stick together."

"You trust a woman who woke up from a seven year coma?" Peter deadpanned. "Why?"

"So far what she's said makes sense."

"Yeah…I know." He sighed and walked towards he yellow car. Looking around he wondered where Lucifer was.

"Where are you headin'?" asked Joshua, eyeing the yellow car with raised eyebrows then his eyes bugged out when Peter started picking the lock. "This ain't your car."

"No shit." Peter muttered and grinned when the car's lock clicked. Opening the door he flung his duffle-bag into the backseat and sighed with contempt.

"You're stealin' a car?" Joshua asked in disbelief, looking at Peter in sadness.

"Believe me, I've done worse things." Getting into the front seat he looked up at Joshua's expression and groaned. "What?"

"What other things have you done?" Peter's chest clenched in fear and he grinned up at the man.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" looking past Joshua he saw Vera hang up her phone. "Go with Vera, Joshua." He said and pretended to look sad. "You shouldn't be with me I've…" he feigned tears "You shouldn't be around me." Closing the door he turned the keys which Lucifer thankfully left in – probably thought this would happen – and drove away. He laughed at fooling Joshua and just out of the hospital car-park he jumped a foot in the air when Lucifer popped up in the passengers seat. No literally, he _popped_ up. Like appeared out of thin air popped up.

"I applaud your acting skills." He said dryly and seemed peeved.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" asked Peter with a grimace.

"You're driving my car." He growled and glared at him.

"Death wasn't kidding when she said your one wicked son of a bitch." Peter muttered and pulled over. Within a blink he was in the passengers seat and a smug Lucifer was in the drivers' "What the fuck just happened?!"

"What type of Archangel would I be if I didn't have powers of my own?" cutting to the chase Peter glared at the Devil.

"Why didn't you allow me to kill Death?" he hissed and Lucifer rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

"You would have exposed yourself to a Messenger and Rose was waking up already so _really_ , the moment we got in the room she would have been alive and banished us in Enochian…like she did to me." He growled the last part, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"What's Enochian?" asked Peter, practically spitting the word out.

"Celestial speech." Seeing no recognition in Peters eyes he sighed. "It's how us Angels speak to one another."

"Ah." Peter nodded as if he understood. "Why are you telling me everything? I mean i know i shouldn't listen to Death - "

"You really shouldn't."

"Buuut" he dragged the word out. "she said you didn't do anything without a reason and I was wondering...why are you being so open about information? Don't you want something in return like a deal?" Lucifer seemed to ponder on this before saying in a smug tone.

"Companion privilege." Peter knew there was more to but but he said nothing and looked out the window.

"What will we do now?"

"We're going to kill an ex-marine." Grinned Lucifer.

"Why?" Peter frowned. Yeah he doesn't care for human lives but what was the point of killing a ex-marine? Once again Lucifer sighed and glared at Peter.

"You and your questions." He growled in the back of his throat. "It's to lure out Senator Cindy Richards. She's the Horseman of War. Her son Jimmy was killed while serving in the Armed Forces. So she makes it her duty to turn up at a funeral for people who've served. I gave Joshua a vision of him and no doubt he and Vera will find him."

"Okay… so you're helping us and yet you're not saying anything."

I'm the Devil. They wouldn't believe a word I say…except you. Why is that, Peter?" Peter huffed and leaned against the door.

"Probably because I don't care about what happens." The Devil snorted and laughed.

"Of course. You only care about Alice and yourself, don't you?" Peter froze and glared heatedly at the Devil.

"How do you know about Alice?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm the Devil. Nobody can keep things from me." Peter growled at the back of his throat before glaring outside. "And incase you haven't caught up you cannot reveal that you know me to the other Messengers."

"I think I got that part, but why do I have to pretend Rose isn't a Horseman?"

"Because…would they really believe you when you say she is one? And when they ask how you know that, they'd find out you're in the kahootz with Lucifer and everything would just go downhill from there."

* * *

Peter waited patiently in the car listening to his music when Lucifer popped in the drivers seat. He shrieked and hit his head on the roof of the car, glaring at the Devil which cackled.

"I always knew humans were humorous but you just keep amusing me." He smiled and turned the car on. Peter's glare intensified and he rubbed his painful head.

"So how'd it go?"

"Got a chess game at the park and you – "

"Will stay in the car or keep out of sight because the others might be watching. Got it." He smiled and turned on the radio. Playing was Sympathy For The Devil. Peter stared at it in disbelief and looked to the Devil who was smiling smugly. "This is your doing isn't it?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	5. Treystu Guði my ass

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **Trying to make Peter's character grow kind of through this chapter.**

* * *

Sitting outside a coffee shop eating a muffin everything seemed to feel normal. Well, as normal as his chaotic life could be. Looking over at the park he watched Lucifer check-mating the ex-marine. He was – for once in his life – pleased that he was insane. Because if he wasn't he was pretty sure Lucifer would have tied him up in the car to keep him from screaming for help by now.

Or killed him.

Turning back to his muffin he paused in mid bite and dropped his fork. Getting out of a car not ten meters from him was Vera and Joshua. Grabbing his muffin and putting money on the plate Peter sprung from his seat and ran. Just as he turned to run he saw Joshua turn towards him but hearing Vera's screams he turned to see the ex-marine walk to the street. Peter ran to the car around the corner and was vaguely aware of the sound of screaming and a bus coming to a screeching halt. Taking out the car keys Lucifer handed him he opened the car door and got in. his heart was pounding in his chest.

That was too close.

Next time when he needs food he and Lucifer going to a McDonalds drive through. From the corner of his eye a figure popped in the drivers seat. Jumping his muffin flung in the air and an arm caught it.

But it wasn't his.

Lucifer ate a bite before handing it back to him. Peter took it numbly and stared at the Devil in shock.

"Not bad. Overdoing it a bit with the sugar though and could have used less time in the oven. But not bad." Peter blinked before glaring and eating his muffin savagely. "You almost got caught." Lucifer said in anger as they drove away. "Joshua almost _saw_ you."

"Don't remind me." He huffed.

"Peter if you're going to join me on this little expedition I need to count on you not to get caught – "

"Join you?!" growled Peter in fury. "You practically kidnapped me! Believe me if I could leave, I would." He snapped his mouth shut. He did not mean to say that.

Lucifer gripped the steering wheel and his eyes suddenly turned black with glowing red in the middle. Peter shrunk back in his seat. Never has he seen Lucifer so angry.

"Next place we pass with food and shelter I'm dropping you off." Peter nodded mutely and looked out the window. Lucifer turned on the radio and kept his glaring eyes on the road.

* * *

"This looks like a good place to drop you off." Lucifer muttered and pulled over. Peter blinked wearily and looked up to see a big sign saying 'The Last Supper. Bar and Grill'. And no, it did not look ok. He eyes the motorbikes outside hesitantly. "Ok, get out." the Devil smiled brightly and looked at him sweetly. Peter scoffed.

"Bye Lucifer." He sang and reached over his chair to get his bag.

"Before you go I got this from the soldier." Lucifer took out a pocket of big cash making Peter almost stumble in shock. "Here. You'll need it and I don't want one of my precious Messengers becoming a hobo."

Peter numbly took the money and gave a thankful look to the Devil. Getting out of the car he watched the yellow vehicle drive off. Sighing deeply the emptiness inside of his chest twisted painfully as if he lost something important. Shrugging the feeling off he walked inside the bar slowly.

When he walked in Peter grimaced at the song Strange Magic filling his ears. Pausing in the doorway he noticed Vera and Joshua at the bar.

"You've got to be kidding." Peter breathed in disbelief as he saw Raul and Erin. Walking up to the bar he vaguely noticed Rose too.

"It's no accident you're here." She said sagely and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Of course its not." He muttered sarcastically.

"It isn't." insisted Rose.

"Do you know why?" asked Joshua, turning in his seat. A sad look in his eye.

"Yes and I don't think any of us has a choice." Pausing for her words to sink into us. "We need to _find_ and _stop_ the four horsemen of the apocalypse." Vera looked pained at having to even breath the same air as Rose.

"Really?" She asked in amazement. "Horsemen?"

"Not the sporting type I'm guessing?" asked Peter sarcastically making Raul hide a snigger.

"No." Rose said in amusement. "We're talking War, Pestilence, Famine and Death. They're regular people just like us. Except the Devil is tempting them to make some kind of terrible sin. And once they do they're no longer human. They've broken a fateful seal."

"The seven seals of the Apocalypse." Said Joshua grimly.

"And I'm taking that is bad?" asked Peter unconcernedly.

"Very." Snorted Rose. "Each of the seals is like a stepping stone to the rapture."

"Can we just slow down for a second" waved Erin, looking overwhelmed at the information. "I just came in here to get some chicken nuggets for my daughter."

"Ohh they have chicken nuggets?" Peter asked in gleam and grinned maliciously at seeing everyone's stunned looks.

"Can't you take this seriously?" hissed Joshua. Peter shrugged in indifference.

"It's not my problem."

"It is." Insisted Rose softly. "It's all our problem. Listen carefully." She said to everyone "If the four horsemen succeed in breaking their seals, we can all kiss humanity goodbye." Their silence was suffocating and Peter resisted the urge to order the nuggets because holy crap he didn't give a toss about humanity dying. The earth would be a lot better if humanity never existed.

Look at Global warming and pollution.

Lucifer was right, human's have been destroying earth since stone-age.

"There was a one-armed vet in my vision." Spoke up Joshua. "Vera and I saw him get killed." Peter flinched. Yup, he was there. "Could he have been a horseman?"

"If you found him in time maybe he could have helped us." Said Rose and her words looked like they broke Joshua from the inside "God shows us signs all day. It's up to us and Joshua to figure out what they mean."

"I thought there were seven angels of the Apocalypse." Joshua said in confusion.

"There's one more to come." Death heeded. "But we can't wait. The _end_ is near, we _have_ to stop the horsemen." Silence overtook them and Vera sighed deeply.

"Ok I'm sure you're all lovely people" she then eyed Peter doubtfully "Not so sure about you though. No offence." Peter just waved her off with a casual shrug.

"None taken."

"I've heard enough," Vera continued with a little chuckle. "I only believe things I can see –"

"Then you need to look harder." Smirked Rose and eyed the mirror behind the bar. Everyone followed her gaze and Peter muttered a curse under his breath.

They had wings. Blue. Motherfucking. Wings.

"Son of a bitch." Mumbled Peter. "Wait…why do mine have a red-ish taint to them?" Peter asked in curiosity and leaned in closer to examine them.

"Nothing to worry about." Said Rose with a reassuring smile and they all jumped when Joshua collapsed and shaking as a vision overtook him. When it was over horror was etched onto his face.

"Are you ok?" Vera asked softly in worry. slowly Joshua rose breathing heavily.

"What did you see?" the horseman asked, feigning concern.

"Dog-tags, a sword, blood, fire…" Erin and Raul looked at him in worry. Starting to believe in this ridiculousness.

"Sounds like the horseman of war." Peter chuckled darkly and looked ran a hand through his disheveled hair.

"Sounds bad."

"Bad doesn't begin to cover it." Stated Rose grimly.

"My vision showed war?" he asked, when Rose nodded he breathed a sigh and drank some of his beer desperately.

"Easy there." Mumbled Raul and eyed the man carefully.

"Look I hear what your saying Joshua, but how do we know you saw the horseman of war? No offense Rose but your word doesn't cover it." Death nodded in understanding. Peter looked at the glass in Joshua's hand and thought about bashing it over Rose's head.

He could kill her now. But he'd get caught. And it sucked ass.

"All I know is what I saw." Insisted Joshua and frowned slightly when he noticed Peter's eyes lingering on his beer. "A soldiers dog-tags, a Middle Eaters guy on fire and a statue with a star and a sword."

"These visions are messages leading us towards the first horseman." Stated Rose with a sophisticated look.

"I'm all for saving mankind." Raul said honestly. "But there's something I gotta do." His voice was sad and hard, giving them a look of sorrow he walked to the door. "Sorry, family comes first."

Peter's heart clenched painfully at the mention of family.

"Sorry, same here. We're going soon so…" Erin's voice trailed off sadly as she walked back to her kid.

"Wait!" exclaimed Peter and the woman turned around. "Any nuggets left?" he asked hopefully and Erin's lips twitched in amusement.

"I think so." She said and Peter followed her to the table. Sitting at the table doodling on a sketchbook with crayons was Amy.

Peter hated to admit it but she was a cute kid.

"Amy?" Erin asked slowly and smiled softly when her little head popped up. "Have you finished your nuggets?" Amy nodded quickly and I grinned. "Can Peter have the rest?" the little girls eyes travelled to Peter and she shrugged, pushing the plate holding six small nuggets.

"Thank you." Peter said earnestly to Amy who smiled brightly. Sitting next to the kid he looked down at the doodle of a woman with brown hair. Must be trying to draw her mum. "You're talented kid." He said and the little girl blushed at the compliment. Erin giggled at her blush and smiled at the sight. "…may I?" Peter gestured for a piece of paper. In an instant he heard ripping and had a white sheet of paper in front of him. Grabbing a crayon closest to him he started sketching Amy. Eating a piece of nugget every now and then. Not so long after he finished and heard Erin getting up.

"We better get going." Her tone tired and Peter got up to let Amy out.

"Here, as a thank you for the nuggets." Peter grinned and handed Amy the picture of her. She gasped and suddenly Peter was bombarded by a hug. Tensing up he awkwardly patted her head. Letting go Amy grabbed her mum's hand and waved him goodbye. Eric smiled appreciatively at him before the two left.

Just as he was heading to the bar to order a drink he heard Joshua and Vera talking.

"…how do you know he's your kid?"

"Because I'm his mother, that's how!" Peter snorted and shook his head. "What?" she snapped at him.

"Because you're his mother?" he raised his eyebrows in amazement "Seriously? That's your argument? You're seeing what you want to see." She glared hatefully at him and when Joshua gave him the look Peter knew he must have said something bad. "I'm sorry, you're right. Of course you'd know he's your son." He sighed and gave her puppy-dog eyes. She softened and when she looked away Peter grinned sadistically. Turning to order a coke the bartender grimaced.

"You're ruthless." The bartender said eyed him hesitantly. "Manipulating her, that's harsh man."

"I'm not well-known for my kindness… _Shaun_." Eyeing the nametag. "You sure that's your name and didn't kill the man who wore that before?" Peter laughed at his own inside joke and grabbed the drink the bartender gave him. Shaun looked more than ready to serve another customer.

"…and we need you too, Peter." Joshua said and Peter turned to see that he must have missed something important because Vera seemed even more sad as she walked off. Joshua sighing deeply watching her go.

"Well she's just a ball of sunshine and daisies isn't she?" snorted Peter and took a sip of his coke. Joshua sighed and sat on the bar-stool looking at him pityingly.

"Why are you like this?" he asked with a sigh and Peter raised his eyebrows in question. "You don't seem to care about – "

"The apocalypse? Joshua the world needs a good apocalypse with the way the world is heading. It's going to shit." He laughed in mirth and shook his head. "The world has been nothing but cruel to me ever since I was abandoned by my parents at birth." Joshua's face softened in sympathy.

"You're an orphan." Peter raised his glass in the air and took a long gulp. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said quickly and eyed Joshua down. "I'm serious, Joshua. I don't want your pity."

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"I just don't care. There's your answer." Said Peter unemotionally and glanced at Joshua with a bleak eye. "Ok?" Joshua said nothing as he looked away sadly and ordered another drink. The two sat in companionable silence as they drank.

* * *

Peter hired out a room in the back for the week with Joshua since there were none left. It had one bed and a couch. Joshua took the couch and Peter took the bed. The man didn't put up much of a fuss since he was barely conscious after the amount he drank.

Hearing his phone ring Peter winced as Joshua started stirring and rushed out into the hallway. He pressed accept before even seeing the caller ID.

"Hello?" he asked in confusion.

' _Peter?! Oh thank God you've answered.'_

He suddenly recognized the voice and burst out laughing in relief.

" _Precious_?...Hey why do you sound worried? What, Sam didn't come back to life and hit on you again did he?" he joked and when he didn't hear a chuckle Peter frowned. "What? I thought it was funny."

' _You_ killed _Sam, Peter. How can you be making jokes about him?_ '

"Because he's a jerk and I hate him?" Peter said in a 'duh' voice. "Plus I don't really care, you should know that by now."

' _I always knew you were a bit messed up in the head but..._ '

His heart sank at her words.

"Alice..." he groaned. "Do you want me to say sorry? Ok, I'm sorry for murdering three people. There, better?" He heard a sob on the other line and groaned. "Please don't cry." Peter begged. "I'm terrible at comforting people and doing it over the phone is hard enough." she gave him a watery laugh then broke into sobs. "Um...I'm gonna hang up because this is awkward." he snorted and hung up. "God that was awkward."

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Peter was typing on his phone while Joshua and Rose spoke. Peter eying them every now and then as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"…how about Hieroglyphics?" asked Joshua.

"Yes."

"Computer code?"

"I haven't tried that one yet, but probably." She smiled sweetly at him and Joshua dunked his head a little. Peter resisted the urge to gag at the two. Good Lord Joshua could not get a crush on Death. She smiled again and Peter felt the urge to stab her eye with his fork.

So help him if she smiles like that again…

"So you understand every language in the world?" Joshua said in an impressed tone.

"I understand what God tells me."

"How amazing." Peter muttered in sarcasm. Ignoring the stern look Joshua gave him.

"How come you get the cool gift and I'm stuck making sense of these wacked out visions?" his voice teasing but his eyes revealed the pain he was in.

"Treystu Guði" she said sagely and Peter paused eating his eggs with raised eyebrows.

"Bless you?" he joked and Rose chuckled.

"It means trust in God in Icelandic." Nodding and rolling his eyes the teenager looked down at his phone, flicking through photos before landing on one.

"Hey, Joshua?" the man looked at him in question. "Is this the statue you saw in your vision?" Passing his phone over Joshua's eyes lit up.

"Yeah that's it." Sounding impressed. "How did you find that?" Peter smiled widely.

"Magic." Wiggling his fingers mysteriously. Seeing their now non-impressed expression and rolled his eyes. Buzzkills. "I googled statue, woman, sword and star." Joshua breathed out a laugh.

"That easy, huh?"

"Sherlock Holmes has nothing on me."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. A Hawaiian T-Shirt

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **This chapter is kinda angsty. Beware! *wiggles fingers in face***

* * *

Going to Ben Folsem's funeral wasn't how he was expecting his day to go. Then again he wasn't expecting to help solve out Joshua's visions. So far they were wondering either the Senator or Prime Minister was the first Horseman. He was also not expecting to see Lucifer shaking hands with the Senator. Peter tensed up and sent a silent 'wtf' look at him. He only responded with a dark mischevious smirk to Rose who stared at him in open horror and shock.

Back at the grill they all sat down in a booth pondering over what to do.

"If you ask me we're about to kick a hornets nest." Peter said in a fake cheery voice. Erin gave him a sharp look.

"He's right." Joshua stepped in wearily. "We can't screw this up. There's too much at stake for all of us."

"Well, for all of _you_." Said Peter moodily and took a sip of water. The young man sent him an apologetic look while Erin realized what he meant sorrowfully.

"I think the Prime Minister is about to commit a sin." Erin said hesitantly. "His mum said even his own people would curse him."

"The visions clearly point to Senator Richards. I think it's her." Joshua said and the teenager almost laughed at the lot. They have no idea how right they were.

Keeping information a secret is so much fun. Especially seeing the other Messengers trying to piece together information.

He's so sadistic.

"I saw the Devil with the both of them." Rose abruptly said and Peter's good mood did a complete 180 as he bashed his head against the table making the group jump. Of course she'd say that. Trying to confuse them all.

"…Peter?" Joshua asked in amazement

"Rose why didn't you tell us?" Peter asked coolly and held his head on his hands with a dark look in his eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it – "

"That is _fucked up_ reasoning." He muttered and ran a hand over his head. Joshua and Erin gaped at him. Then narrowed their eyes disapprovingly.

"Peter!" They both scorned and said teenager gave them a confused look.

"What?" did he say something? They gave him a pointed look and Peter realized that it was what he said to Rose. Son of a bitch these people are more sensitive than egg shells. "No offense." He told Rose in irritation and she just seemed amused.

Seriously if someone said he could kill her he would.

Heh, killing Death. How ironic.

"None taken."

* * *

After explanations and reuniting with Raul they all sat outside the bar tired after the days events. Leaning on his elbows Peter stared into the crackling fire thinking about everything that's happened and glancing to Rose.

If he killed her, what would happen then? Running for his life away from the cops? For some strange reason he wondered if these people would hate him? Why did he even care!

He didn't care. He didn't care. _He didn't care_.

Rubbing his temples Peter bit the inside of his cheek. But he _did_ care. And it gave him so much pain to even feel the worry of what to do. Looking over at Rose he caught her eye and felt foreign fear prickle in his chest. She seemed to be thinking. Hopefully not about him.

Feeling someone tugging on his jacket sleeve he looked down to see Amy staring up at him with innocent eyes.

"Peter?" she asked and rubbed the tip of her shoe into the ground.

"Yeah, munchkin?" Amy giggled at the nickname and seemed more confident.

"Can you help me draw a picture of mommy?"

And hell how could Peter refuse those woeful little eyes?

"Sure." Moving on the ragged couch he tapped the seat next to him and she jumped up with crayons and paper. "Now first we have to figure out the shape of her head…" half an hour it took helping Amy draw her mother and throughout that he was aware of looks they were getting. Ranging from happiness from Erin, Raul, Vera and Rose to delight from Joshua. When they were done Amy squealed and hugged Peter. Catching him off guard the teenager patted her head of hair and grinned as she ran off to show her mother.

"That was very noble of you." Said Joshua as he came over and sat next to him, holding his beer casually.

"Noble?" scoffed Peter and shook his head in disgust at the word. "I'm anything but noble and good."

"Now you keep saying that," he said and stared pensively at him "but from what I've seen in these past couple of days is that you've been kind to Amy, helpful to us and civilized…in a manner of speaking." Smirking at the end along with Peter. "You just need to work on thinking more of yourself." Again Peter snorted and shook his head. "I used to be where you are." Spoke Joshua sadly. "I never thought highly of myself and that got me in a bad place. I hated the world…got addicted. Dug myself into a bad place but I found myself. Got married, became a preacher. And here I am today."

"A Messenger of God." Peter said bitterly and shook his head.

"Yeah, protectin' the world. What we were chosen to do." He said with a small smile as he looked at the messengers.

"Pretty sure God chose the wrong person." The teenager said shakily and held his hands on together to stop the tremors. Joshua stared at him in pity and sadness. "If he didn't…then he sure as hell didn't expect this to happen."

"What happened Peter?" Joshua asked in a concerned whisper. Peter looked up at him in sorrow.

"So much… _too_ much." His vague words were small but told a lot. Joshua hesitantly wrapped a comforting arm around him and Peter tensed but soon relaxed. Suddenly sirens sounded in the distance and the teenager jumped up. His glass of coke smashing to the ground. "Fuck."

"Peter!" Erin chastised. But the teenager ignored her as he ran out of the bar by the back not noticing Joshua running after him. Calling his name along with the others.

Peter ran past the bins and was suddenly tackled to the ground by a police officer. Groaning in pain he was handcuffed and hauled to his feet.

"Peter!" Shouted Raul and Joshua in panic while Erin's hands flew to her mouth.

"Get off of me!" yelled Peter and with sudden energy he whipped around and raised his foot to meet the side of the officers head. The man fell to the ground and using his powers Peter snapped the handcuffs.

"Hands in the air. Now!" shouted an officer but Peter ignored him and at increasing speed he took out the Officer's gun and raised it to the man's head.

"Drop your weapons." Peter ordered in a frighteningly calm voice. Behind him the Messengers gasped and stared at Peter in horror.

"Peter…" Started Joshua and walked towards him but stopped when Peter aimed his weapon at him. Joshua felt his blood freeze at the murderous intent in the teenager's eyes. "Don't do this." He pleaded. Peter's face softened with pity.

"Joshua, I – "

 _BANG!_

Their eyes widened in horror at hearing a gun shot. Peter closed his eyes and waited to feel pain of the bullet...but he felt nothing. Looking down at himself he saw no scratch or bullet wound. No blood...no...nothing.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that." Peter froze at hearing Lucifers voice.

Turning around his gun arm slackened at seeing the Devil standing protectively in front of him. Blocking him off from the police surrounding them. Said police looked like they were shitting bricks at the sudden appearance of the Devil.

"On the ground!" ordered one naive man in a suit. When Lucifer raised his arm Peter and the Messengers could only stare in half horror and half awe as red transparent wings spread out of his back and the cars along with Police were sent flying into the air. Explosions went off and screams rang in the open air.

Peter was shaking in either excitement or fear as he watched Lucifer destroy the police. Sudden arms grabbed him from behind and dragged him away. Turning to see who it was his jaw dropped at seeing Raul.

"Get him inside i'll deal with the Devil." ordered Rose and the Messengers apart from Peter nodded. Peter stumbled into the outside part of the bar in shock. Body shaking from the adrenaline and fear of the police knowing where he was.

"Peter...give me the gun." Raul said softly as he sat Peter down on one of the seats as Joshua went to grab their belongings along with Erin and Amy. Behind him Vera was pacing not knowing what to do or how to react. Nodding numbly he handed the older man the gun and let go of a shaky breath. "Why are the police after you?" Peter stared into his eyes and saw sympathy and down right confusion.

"It's a long story." Well, no it wasn't he just didn't want them to know. He didn't want anyone who treated him like an equal for the first time in his life to know.

"Same here." Raul laughed bitterly and patted him on the shoulder. Abruptly Joshua ran in with his backpack and Peter's duffle-bag with Erin and Amy. On the other side Rose stepped in looking mildly pissed off.

"We need to leave. _Now_. No doubt more police will come and they won't be as patient with Peter like they were before."

"Where's Lucifer?" Peter asked in concern. He couldn't bite down the worry he had for the Devil. He saved his life...but why? Rose turned to look at him through narrowed eyes, only causing him to glare at her. What did she do to him?

"Gone far from here."

If he still had his gun he would have shot her right then and there.

* * *

Peter sat on the couch glaring at the floor as eyes stared at him in disbelief.

"Peter…" Vera whispered in astonishment, staring at the computer screen which showed them his police file.

"Manslaughter?" asked Raul shakily and eyed Peter down like a cop. "You're a _murderer_?"

"Pretty much." Peter nodded "But you know, what's a little death here and there, aye?" smiling acting as though he was unaffected by them. Suddenly he was slapped in the face by Erin who had tears of rage in her eyes. Raul pulled her back when she screamed at Peter whose jaw clenched, glaring at her.

"I let you near my kid!" she shouted, lip trembling and eyes holding fear. "I let my child near a psychopath." Erin added after, barely above a whisper.

Peter felt his heart clench painfully at her words and hated himself as his eyes went wet. Staring at the floor once again the teenager shut his eyes trying to block out the world.

"You told me that things happened to you," said Joshua in thought. Not meeting anybody's eyes. "what did they do to make you kill them?" Silence rang the room as they waited for his answer.

"Sam, their group leader almost raped my friend… practically _sister_." Well, it wasn't exactly the truth but whoever said he's a saint?

Relief flooded through him at their slightly understanding expressions.

"That still doesn't excuse murder." Joshua said in disappointment and anger. He stood up, towering over Peter. "I'm starting to believe what you said about God choosing the wrong person." Peter bit down on his lip when his eyes burned with tears. Looking away from everyone for once he wished Lucifer was there.

"Joshua, that's enough." Rose said sternly, narrowing her scrutinizing eyes at Peter.

"You knew didn't you?" The preacher said in bemusement making everyone gape at her.

"I did." She nodded solemnly. "God told me that he is…redeemable." Peter barked out a cold bitter laugh sending chills down their spines.

"Sorry to burst Gods almighty bubble but I'm not redeemable."

"You are." Rose said in a way which didn't allow argument. Turning to the rest of the Messengers she gave them hard looks. "Yes, he's killed without remorse. But you seem to forget that God chose him. _God_. If that's any type of indication that he's worth it, then I don't know what it." Silence met her words and she smiled sweetly. "Now, get some rest. We need to stop the assassination tomorrow."

"Why did the Devil save him, Rose?" Joshua asked when everyone left.

"I'm terrified to admit it but…the Devil might want to turn Peter against us." She said gravely making Joshua panic. "I know that you've seemed to take the boy under your wing…figuratively speaking. So be patient. There's still hope for him like you had." The man flinched at the mention of his painful drug addiction. "Peter's gone through a lot. More any young child should have…and it shaped him into the man he is today. Unfortunately making him a murderer and..." she trailed off. Eyes closing in pain.

"Into what Rose?" Joshua asked in fear. "Into what? Tell me." He begged and his eyes looked into saddened ones.

"You've noticed how he doesn't care much about people, haven't you?" Joshua nodded slowly, wondering what she was getting at. "And how he makes rash decisions? Along with the lack of empathy?"

Joshua's heart sunk at her words. No…he hadn't noticed.

"Joshua…Peter's one step away from becoming a textbook psychopath and insane. That's why the Devil wants him. Imagine the chaos Lucifer will create if he had one of us with him. We're stronger together…if we loose Peter. We loose the world."

* * *

A seal was broken. Which sucked. But on the bright side Peter managed to save the Minister from getting shot.

Whoop-de-doo.

Breakfast was a quiet affair. Cautious and worried looks being snuck Peter's way every now and then. He had to stop himself from slicing Rose's throat open and murdering her in her sleep after eavesdropping on Joshua's conversation last night.

"Ok, why are we so quiet?" Nadia - Raul's niece - asked with a slightly peeved expression.

"Its nothing." Raul reassured and patted her hand. Scoffing Peter smirked when he got a glare from him.

"Oh yeah, its not like you all hate me or anything." Peter glared back and was confused when Erin looked slightly ashamed. Vera frowned and leaned forward to him with a solemn expression.

"We don't hate you Peter we're just…confused."

"Why would you hate him?" the teenage girl asked again in curiosity. Peter smiled at her with fake cheer.

"Peter don't – " Joshua warned but he was too late.

"Maybe with the fact that I'm a little bit insa – "

"Depressed." Vera butted in and Peter stared at her in shock. _What_? Why would she say that -

Wait a fucking minute…

No…Peter paled considerably and lowered his head. They didn't know did they? That was one of his darkest secrets…if they knew…the pity he'd be shown. Anger coursed through him at being hit with betrayal. They hacked his file. Personal information. He needed to leave before he does something bad.

Most likely murder.

"You know?" Peter whispered in pain to them all.

"Know what?" Nadia spat in irritation at not being told anything.

"I'm sorry, we had to know who you really were and – " Erin didn't get to finish her sentence as Peter sprang from the table and walked out of the house. Slamming the door behind him. He clenched his hands in fists and growled in anger. Kicking a plant pot over he stormed down the steps and away from the house.

He doesn't care if they die. He doesn't care about them. He doesn't care about them! But he does. And it fucking hurts him so much at actually _caring_ for someone besides himself and Alice. Peter needed to kill something or someone. Like _now_.

"Peter stop!" Joshua shouted from behind him and in an instant he punched the man in the nose, bashing him down to the ground.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind the teenager and Peter glared at a black man with short frizzy hair wearing a… _Hawaiian_ _t-shirt_?

People still wear those? Learn something new everyday.

"Are you ok?" the man asked Joshua and eyed Peter wearily. Joshua groaned and nodded, motioning him to back away. Peter felt twisted amusement at that.

Aw Joshua ever the saint.

"Peter I know your angry. And you have every reason to be. They didn't have any right to hack into your file – "

"Understatement, Joshua." Peter growled, eyes practically glowing in rage. "I'm out. Quit." he spat making the preacher stare at him in disbelief. "God can chose some other teen psychopath to test."

" _What_? No, Peter we need you. If you leave Lucifer'll kidnap you!" the teenager huffed and smirked coolly at him before turning and walking away. Oh yeah, because him protecting him last night just screamed evil.

"Peter!" Joshua shouted and grabbed his arm making Peter pause. "You can't –" he stopped and turned to look at the other man who was watching the scene awkwardly. Giving them a sheepish smile he scratched the back of his neck.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know Vera by any chance…would you?" Peter gave him a raised eyebrow and bored look.

"Blonde, snarky, rude and a down right bitch to personal space?"

"...That sounds like her." The Hawaiian man muttered awkwardly and nodded. Peter jabbed a thumb in the direction of the house.

"She's in there. Tell her I said hi and hope she burns in hell." Giving the man a dark twisted smile before watching him all but run to the house.

"You don't mean that." Said Joshua in a soft tone turning the teenager around gently and making Peter look at him.

"You see I do." Peter said twistedly and swatted the hand off his arm. "You don't know me Joshua."

"I know you're hurtin'."

He snorted and looked at the preacher in disbelief before continuing to walk down the street. Peter groaned in frustration when he heard footsteps follow him.

"I know that God hasn't been all that kind to you but you're still worth savin'."

"Leave me alone Joshua." Peter ordered harshly and kicked a nearby rock. "Or I'll kill someone." He smirked when the footsteps stopped. "Glad to know you believe me."

"If you go Lucifer will get you." Peter seriously hoped he did. Turning a corner he took in a deep breath before cussing to the sky.

He left his stuff back at the house.

* * *

 **SKIP IF YOU WANT TO. I HAD OTHER SCENARIOS WRITTEN DOWN!**

Scenario 1

 _The Messenger's eyes widened in horror at seeing Peter double over, a bloodied spot appearing on his chest. Pain etched onto his face._

 _"Peter!" Joshua screamed and ran forward, catching the teen before he hit the ground. Next to him Erin and the others helped lower him to the ground as officers surrounded them. "What do I do?" muttered Joshua and stared in amazement along with the other Messengers as Erin healed Peter. The quickened blood pool sunk back in and Peter gasped in shock. Looking up he sent her a thankful look._

 _"Back! Everyone back!" ordered officers as they shoved the Messengers back and surrounded Peter. Jaws dropping when he stood up menacingly._

 _"Peter Moore you are under arrest for the murders of Sam Murphy, Willion Turner and Patrick Adams." Said one in a suit and came forward with handcuffs. Peter looked around ready to attack but stopped when Joshua shook his head. Sighing deeply Peter let himself be cuffed._

 _"Let me go!" he yelled and struggled as he was led to a car. Another officer grabbed him by the arm and held him tightly._

 _"Stop struggling." Just before he was put into the car he turned and grinned maliciously at the officers._

 _"Doesn't matter, I'll just be let out in a couple of years." The officer glared and shoved him into the car._

 _"Not if I can help it." Closing the door Peter looked through the window and frowned at seeing the horror-struck and betrayed looks of the Messengers. Mouthing a sheepish 'sorry' as the car drove off._

Scenario 2

 _"Peter!" Joshua screamed and ran forward, catching the teen before he hit the ground. He held Peter in his arms, staring down panicked. He didn't know what to do._

 _Peter's insides were on fire and he gasped as a numbness overtook his chest. Looking up into Joshua's eyes he smiled and frowned in confusion when he felt tears fall down his cheeks._

 _"No you can't do this. You can't die." Joshua rambled in panic and ran his hands through Peter's hair in fear. Placing his other hand on the bullet wound, warm blood seeping through his fingers. "You're an angel. This can't happen. God won't let it happen." Peter laughed bitterly then winced painfully._

 _"I told you…" he gasped for breath as numbness flew throughout his body. Making it near impossible to breath. "he shouldn't…have chosen me…I should die…" Joshua shook his head and chocked on a sob._

 _"No, stop talking like that. You deserve to live. Everyone deserves to live." Peter smiled tiredly up at him, all pain gone he felt relaxed._

 _"Not me…" his eyes closed and darkness entrapped him._

 _Joshua sat on the ground staring in horror as Peters eyes closed. Behind him Raul was holding a sobbing Erin while Vera collapsed against the wall behind her not believing her eyes. Rose closed her eyes in pain at the sight._

 _"No…" Joshua muttered and shook Peter by his shoulder. "No! Open your eyes Peter. Come on." His body just stayed quiet and still. "No…I should have saved you."_

Scenario 3

 _"Peter!" Joshua screamed and ran forward, catching the teen before he hit the ground. Next to him Erin and the others helped lower him to the ground as officers surrounded them. "What do I do?" muttered Joshua and stared in amazement along with the other Messengers as Erin healed Peter. The quickened blood pool sunk back in and Peter gasped in shock. Looking up he sent her a thankful look._

 _"Back! Everyone back!" ordered officers as they shoved the Messengers back and surrounded Peter. Jaws dropping when he stood up menacingly._

 _"Peter Moore you are under arrest for the murders of Sam Murphy, Willion Turner and Patrick Adams." Said one in a suit and came forward with handcuffs. Grinning darkly he snickered._

 _"Like hell I'm going to jail." Kicking him in the chest he grabbed the officer closest to him by the arm and flipped him over his back as he ran forward. The Messengers watched in shock at Peter dodged and punched every Officer near him._

Kinda got confused from then.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	7. Lucifer's Lie

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **Dang it's been two days since the last update?!**

 **QUESTION: Is this a ok twist on the show?...like is it tolerable? Heh…I'm kinda paranoid and haven't slept in like two daysss.**

* * *

This…was unexpected.

To be completely honest it wasn't _his_ fault…he thinks. Like who in their right mind would try and mug someone in broad daylight?! That's just unheard of. Not to mention downright idiotic. Peter sighed deeply and pulled the knife out of the muggers chest and watched him fall to the ground in a heap. Dropping the knife he stared at the blood dripping from his hands.

Now he has blood on him. Grimacing at his bloodied hands Peter hid them in his jacket pockets and walked out of the alley.

So much for taking a shortcut.

 _WHAM!_

Peter walked straight into an old lady and cringed at his luck.

"Peter I…" he frowned in confusion, ignoring her horrified look as she noticed the body behind him and wondered how she knew his name. "You killed someone." She whispered in sorrow.

"Not exactly firsthand news." Peter muttered sarcastically and looked down at her with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "How do you know my name?" the lady stared at him solemnly with a regretful expression.

"We always knew you'd grow up to be like your father…We just hoped you wouldn't take after him this _badly_."

Peter froze and he felt the air get nocked out of him. Never in all his life had he been at a loss for words. Taken after his father?...Was he as psychotic as he was? She knew him. How did she know him and how did she find him!

"Who. Are. _You_?" Peter growled in anger and blinked back in surprise at seeing her smile fondly.

"You two look so alike." Ok, _now_ he was really angry. Grabbing her by the shoulders he shoved her up against the wall, glaring down at her with a manic smile. Enjoying the hint of fear in her eyes.

"I've had a rough couple of days so you _really_ shouldn't test my patience. Now…" Peter's grip tightened making sure to leave a bruise. She winced in pain, finally realizing that he had the upper hand. "How do you know my father?"

"We worked with him."

"Who's _we_?" narrowing his eyes to slits.

"The Messengers." Peter's grip slackened in shock.

"You mean there were others before us?" she nodded. "My father was a Messenger?" If he was then did that mean the others were related to the past Messengers too?

"No." She chuckled, seemingly found something humorous. "He was more powerful and dangerous than an ordinary Messenger." Peter glared at her vague words.

"Tell me or I _will_ do something I won't regret." He smiled his trademark smirk and frowned slightly at seeing the fondness in her eyes. Again.

"Your father is Lucifer." Time froze for a second and surely enough his mouth was open but right now he didn't exactly care. Peter stumbled backwards as if he was punched and stared at the woman in horror and disbelief.

"No." he shook his head and felt panic rise inside of him. "No, that's not true. You're lying!" Peter shouted and growled in the back of his throat at seeing pity in her eyes.

"He is." She nodded gravely. "And you have to understand that to be able to defeat the Horsemen. You need to reunite with the Messengers and make peace otherwise the world will end. I don't think you can handle that amount of bloodshed on your hands, Peter."

Peter glared at her but it lacked the heat. He couldn't understand…why didn't Lucifer tell him? Was he…was he ashamed that his son was a murderer? No he wouldn't be. He's the fucking Devil, he'd be proud. Then why didn't he tell him?

And like a flash of lightening Peter realized why Lucifer was being nice. Well, as nice as the Devil would be. He helped him avoid the police. He saved him from death and…he was just… _there_ for him.

Peter leaned against the alley wall and sunk to the ground.

"You've got to follow the signs Peter. You've got to let them guide you - "

"Oh shut up." Peter groaned and looked up at the old lady in disbelief. Was she seriously giving him advice for the Messengers? "I'm having a mid-life crisis here. I just found out my father's the fucking devil and…what _am I_? Am I…half angel?" Good Lord if he's half angel heaven is screwed. She smiled sadly and knelt down besides him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You are more powerful than the other's…your wings are _strong_." Peter laughed. Wings, _yeah_. That's good to know.

"Who _are_ you?" she just gave him a knowing smile and walked out of the alleyway. Peter didn't move to follow her. After all he can't handle her vague words. Seriously it was like talking to a tree. Glancing to his left Peter stared at the dead body and picked up the knife besides it. Flipping it over in his hands he gave a little shrug and pocketed it. Getting up Peter walked out of the alleyway and turned to see if there were any other unhelpful old lady's.

It's a miracle he didn't kill her.

Now…time to find his father. Oh joy. About to cross the road he stopped as he heard screaming. Turning to the source of noise Peter almost sagged in shock at seeing Amy being dragged into a blue car against her will by a man. Burning with rage he marched forward and glared at the man.

Count of today's murders: 1 going on 2

"Hey! Get your hands off of her!" Peter yelled and just as the man turned to face him he shoved Amy into the car and closed the door.

"Mind your own business, kid." His glare intensified. Reaching into his pocket he gripped the knife.

"Peter!" Amy shouted from the car. The man stared at Peter suspiciously.

"How do you know my kid?" Peter raised his eyebrows in disbelief and amusement.

"Is this how you treat your child on a daily basis? And I thought my father was the Devil." He saw the punch coming before it even happened and grinned sadistically.

At an inhuman speed he took the knife out and stabbed him in the knuckles used to punch him with. The father screamed out in agony and collapsed to his knees. Peter rolled his eyes in annoyance and carelessly bent down and pulled the knife out of his knuckles.

"P-Peter?..." Amy stuttered, staring at Peter through the window in fear. His heart sunk at the look. He practically threw away her innocence just then.

He truly is Lucifer's son.

Peter cried out as he felt someone kick him to the ground. Landing on his back Peter groaned and widened his eyes at seeing the man seething and looking down on him.

"You bitch." The man growled and went to kick down on his head but Peter dodged it and with sudden flexibility leaned back and kicked the man's knee outwards. The man screamed out in such pain it made Peter cringe at the noise. He smiled as the man fell down clutching his broken leg with bloodied hands.

"A piece of advice, _pal_. Don't mess with psychopaths." Peter advised and grinned cheerfully at seeing the fear in his eyes.

Leaning over to the father he ignored the way the man twitched and took out the car keys from his pocket. Stumbling as he got up Peter unlocked the car door.

"Amy!" Peter turned to see Erin running towards them. Her terrified expression turned into downright horror at seeing the man. "Ronnie…" she breathed and turned to Peter who was smiling sheepishly. "You did this?"

"In my defense he started it." Peter said and pointed to the man – Ronnie – who was slowly fading into unconsciousness.

"Erin!" Ronnie cried out lowly with his hand out. "Help…me."

"Shut up." Peter growled and kicked the side of his face into the cement making Erin yelp in horror. Suddenly the car door slammed open and Amy ran into Erin's arms. "Oh my god." She sighed and hugged her daughter tightly. Peter winced as he heard Amy's sobs.

He killed her innocence. How could he do that to her?

"We need to go." Peter advised and Erin nodded slowly. Walking to them Peter paused to stare down at Ronnie. "Go, I'll catch up." He told Erin and was frustrated at seeing her glare at him a little.

"You won't…"

"I won't kill him. Don't get your knickers in a twist." He mumbled and was relieved at seeing her run into the…huh, a library. Maybe they have a bathroom he could use.

"You're…a monster." Ronnie breathed out and glared at him in fear. Peter smirked, not showing how those words hurt him.

"I'm not the one who kidnap mother's daughters." He glared back, but more darkly. Kneeling down his face was inches from Ronnie's. "Don't you _ever_ go near them again. Because next time I see you, I'll _kill_ you." Smirking sadistically before getting up and walking into the library, leaving Ronnie out on the road. "Hope you get run over!"

Walking into the library Peter let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You're such a buzzkill." Peter jumped at hearing Lucifer's voice besides him. He glared at his father. "I was actually looking forward to meeting the lovely Erin. After all that planning of getting Ronnie to come here…Do you know how hard it was to get a job in the library?"

"I hate you." Lucifer blinked in shock and frowned playfully.

"You can't lie to me, Peter. I'm not called father of lies for shits and giggles." Peter took a calming breath and glared at him with hatred and despair.

"Why didn't you tell me I was your son?" the shock on his face would have been hilarious if it was under different circumstances. Within a blink Lucifer had disappeared leaving an even more pissed off Peter.

If looks could kill half the library's occupants would be dead by now.

* * *

Seeing the Messengers again was an awkward affair to say the least. They didn't trust him. Which was fucking obvious judging by the way they kept every sharp utensil away from his reach. And he was really confused by the way Joshua kept acting like an overprotective mother-hen. Making sure he was near him at all times and even giving everyone warning looks if they even looked at Peter funny.

But what weirded him out most was the fact that he _liked_ Joshua's company. The man actually cared about him and it was…comforting – whoa! Don't go there. Don't get sentimental. Peter kicked himself for even thinking that way.

Although on the whole nobody was being hostile towards him. It may be with the fact that the abusive past cushioned the fact that he was a murderer and a wee bit psychotic.

But what pissed him off was that it was Amy's birthday…and she watched her father get stabbed and almost beaten to death by someone who she trusted. Peter sat at the bar drinking a beer he had managed to threaten out of the bar tender. Taking a swig he snorted and shook his head in mirth. What was he doing here? Glancing over to where the Messengers were eating cake Peter scowled.

They were so… _good_.

Compared to him they were glowing rainbows and fairy dust.

"Glad you're back." Joshua's voice appeared behind him. Peter managed to keep himself from jumping at the abrupt appearance. The man sat besides him eyeing the bear in his hand distastefully. "Aren't you a bit young to drink?"

"I think this is the least illegal thing I've done. You should be proud." Peter smirked and bumped himself against the man's shoulder. Joshua rolled his eyes at him and ordered a beer for himself. "I heard about the trouble with visions from Raul." He started and looked at Joshua closely. "Any luck?"

"A bit, yeah." Joshua faked a smile.

"A bit?" Peter asked with raised eyebrows. "Doesn't matter, I don't care." He muttered and took another swig of the beer.

"I think you do." Joshua smiled and rubbed Peters hair earning himself a heated glare.

Why the hell do people keep saying that?

"I'm not a dog you can pet, Joshua." He snarled and swiped the hand away. Joshua only laughed and shook his head. Behind them Rose came up with cake.

"Want a slice?" she asked with twinkling eyes. Joshua took the offered cake with greedy eyes. Peter eyed the cake sadly. It was Amy's...

"Don't mind if I do." Rose turned to Peter.

"Want some?" Peter grimaced and shook his head. "Are you sure? Its good, the frosting is so sweet and crea – "

"I don't want it." He hissed and turned away. Drinking the rest of the alcohol before ordering another one. His head tingled with the intoxication making him relax from the guilt of taking Amy's innocence.

"Ok then." Rose said slowly and giving Joshua a look before leaving.

"Are you ok?" the preacher asked and Peter ignored the way his heart lurched at the caring tone. Peter scoffed and drank some beer.

"No." he scowled and glared at his reflection behind the bar. Joshua was taken aback by the honesty.

"Care to talk about it?" Joshua asked while taking a bite out of the birthday cake. Peter pushed down the overwhelming need to talk to him and shook his head. "You sure? Your eyes say otherwise."

"Just a fucked up life." Peter laughed in mirth and sloshed the beer around in its bottle.

"Yeah well, I can relate to that."

"I don't really think you can." Peter snorted.

"Oh yeah?" Joshua asked with a challenging smile. Peter nodded and grinned lopsidedly. A bit drowsy from the intoxication. "Well try having your father sleep with your wife and impregnating her with your brother. Then getting bashed by said father on live television." Peter blinked then burst out into fits of giggles.

Dear Lord he was giggling.

"Oh my…" Peter breathed deeply and patting the man on the shoulder. "That's fucked up in so many ways." The Preacher nodded and eyes the hand still on his shoulder curiously. "But…" Peter pointed a wavering finger in the air. "mine is more fucked up. Try being abused by practically every foster home you lived in since four years old. _Thennn_ …murdering the abusive people and getting away with it." Peter laughed darkly. "My first murder was at four!" he exclaimed with a bright grin. Joshua's jaw slackened and he only stared at Peter in sympathy and concern. "But wait, it gets better." From the excitement Peter scooted forwards in his chair towards Joshua. "Today, I found out from a lady that she and other people were Messengers before us. And…wait for it…" Peter motioned for him to come in. Joshua leaned in closer, curiosity killing him. "I'm the Devils son." The man reared back in shock gaping as Peter burst into another fit of intoxicate laughter. "I don't even know why I'm laughing!" wiping tears from his eyes. "I mean this sucks! The guy's a douche-canoe." Suddenly he hiccuped and fell backwards off his chair into unconsciousness.

Joshua stared at the teenager in bemusement before giggling.

"Is he… _drunk_?" Vera asked as she came over, looming over the teens body. Joshua nodded and bent down to pick him up.

"I'm going to take him home." He informed the group that were watching with varying degrees of aw at seeing him carry Peter or disappointment that he was drunk.

"I'll drive." Raul offered and Joshua nodded in thanks.

* * *

"How does a kid turn into a psychopath?" Raul asked out of the blue as he drove. "Stealing and petty thievery I get but…murdering three people and not giving a shit is something entirely different."

"More than three actually." Joshua corrected morbidly and the other man raised his eyebrows in question. "He murdered the people who abused him since he was four."

Raul almost swerved off the road.

"FOUR!?" he yelled and winced when Peter stirred slightly in the backseat. " _Four_?" He asked in a theatric whisper and Joshua nodded sadly. "Shit…what did those bastards do to him?"

"I don't know, but it must have been something bad." He informed and Raul scoffed bitterly.

"Poor kid. Well, not _poor_ _kid_ but…you know what I mean." Raul said and Joshua grinned. Glancing in the mirror to look at Peter, Raul frowned. "I don't know if I should be sad for him or hate him. I mean, the kids a psychopath, yeah?" Joshua shrugged.

"I think he was always a psychopath. No matter what happened a child can't just kill and not get caught. Especially at age four." Nodding sadly Raul glanced in the mirror again.

"Peter's pretty tolerable for an insane person."

"Define tolerable." Joshua muttered.

* * *

 **Review**


	8. Hospital Heist

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **Well it has been a while. Like whew! So sorry readers. This episode was a little harder to work with, so bear with me. Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

"Are we sure Abaddon's connected to the next horseman?" Erin asked and Peter winced clutching his head in pain. Fuckin' beer.

"Can't you be quiet?" Peter hissed in a hushed voice and the others smirked.

"THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T DRINK!" Joshua shouted with a shit eating smirk and Peter glared murderously as his head rang. Raul snickered and patted his head making Peter yelp and slap his hand away. Massaging his temples Peter sunk into the couch glaring at everyone who laughed. Why couldn't they have let him sleep rather than wake him up to this? They know he didn't give ten fucks about the Apocalypse.

"Joshua's vision lead us right to Abaddon's cockroach symbol." Vera said in a hushed tone and Peter gave her a thankful look.

"So did the signs Vera and I saw all day." Agreed Rose. "Cockroaches were popping up everywhere."

"Alright," nodded Raul in thought. "what do we know about Abbadon?"

"They're an internet hacker group all pent up about bringing down the system." Peter said in a muffled voice as he hid his head in the pillows. "Everything about them screams evil…I'm kinda a fan." Slowly lifting his head up and smiling impishly. Joshua just rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so that's bad." Vera sighed tiredly and rubbed her eyes. "Especially if they're plotting to break the second seal."

"Raul how much time's left on Abaddon's countdown?" asked Rose and Raul turned his nieces laptop around to show the group.

"Around thirty-five hours." The man said sadly. Peter's head popped up and he looked at the countdown in confusion.

"When did we get that?"

"Nadia helped us out while you were off moping." Vera said sweetly with a smug grin but her eyes held a silent apology. Scowling Peter glared.

"I do not _mope_." Peter sighed in a suffering manner, he hated these people. Next to him Joshua snickered and yelped when the teen smacked his arm.

"Guys!" shouted Erin and Peter winced holding his pounding head. Glaring up at the woman when she rolled her eyes. "Remember, apocalypse drawing near." Joshua smiled sheepishly " _Right_ , what do we know about Abaddon's leader?"

"Nobody does." Spoke the Preacher in sudden frustration. "That's the problem. Abaddon's all about anonymity _every member's_ identity is a secret. Even the leaders." The group deflated at this.

"It's gonna be hard to find a way in." mumbled Raul with a scowl.

"Your right, it may have been easy to find that clock but it's not like a link to send them an email. Groups like Abaddon like to hide on the deep web." Vera said and sunk in her seat. "To be honest I don't even know where to star-" Suddenly her phone vibrated and her eyes lit up. "Excuse me."

Peter watched her go and covered his face with the pillow. The lights were burning his eyes.

Never again is he going to drink that much. He's learned a valuable lesson today.

Alcohol is _evil_.

* * *

Turns out Rose was pretty good with code. Peter sat at the table watching her fingers work their magic with the keyboard. Nadia was brooding in the background. Pissed off that she couldn't use her laptop. He didn't blame her; this generation depended on laptops for their entertainment.

As he sat there and he felt this weird…happy feeling growing inside of him. As if he was slowly seeing where he belonged.

And boy did Peter despise that feeling. Even more so since he was still nursing the leftovers of a hangover.

All his life he had felt so lost. Not fitting in with the crowd. But here, spending time with other people who felt just as lost as he did (truth be told less than he does) it was as if he belonged. Like he said, he despises it.

He can't get attached. Having attachments leads to downfall. Just watch any action movies. The hero's (and god forbid he is _not_ saying he's a hero) wife or girlfriend gets kidnapped. What to they do? They risk everything to get them back. Heck Superman almost died one time. The point is your sentiments and loved ones always get in the way of your life. They drag you down and break your heart. So Peter's second rule other than keeping the innocents innocent is no attachments.

None.

' _Congratulations you have passed the first test._ ' The robotic voice startled Peter for a moment before looking at the laptop screen. A red skull was speaking to them…Why does he feel like he's in a bad remake of a James Bond film? ' _Now its time for us to meet face to face. A time and a location will be sent to you shortly. Our mission requires total commitment. There is a corrupt force aligned against us, plaguing our system. Their greed is an infection - a virus, join us and be apart of a cure._ '

"Well he's definitely delusional." Peter muttered and drank some water. Nadia snorted in agreement. Rose just looked troubled, he had to applaud her acting skills. If he didn't know that she was Death he would have believed her every movement and words.

"Not just that. His wording…its troubling." She said slowly and scratched her neck. "Playing, infection virus…if you ask me he could be the Horseman of Pestilence." Peter nodded and sighed deeply.

"Makes sense. Hackers use viruses." He ran a hand over his face, watching a screen was hurting his head. "So we're not supposed to think in the biblical sense, but the Internet sense?" Rose nodded while Nadia just looked like she was disturbed over her own sanity.

"We got any leads with Abbadon?" Joshua asked as he came into the kitchen. Giving Peter a smug grin at seeing the big cup of water he was holding. Peter rolled his eyes and flipped him the bird making the man look at him in shock.

"Oh yeah. Rosey-posey here is gonna meet with him." Peter smiled widely and wanted to gag at seeing Joshua's abrupt concerned look.

He needs to stop this little crush Joshua was getting on Death. Somewhere up in heaven or whatever cloud God was perched on, there must be a law against it.

Because who in their right mind would allow a Horseman to be with a Messenger?

Then again God isn't exactly sane. 'Cause lets be real here, God _must_ be insane. Take a look at Australia for instance. Everything living there eats you like a fucking hot-dog. Not to mention if you're a pale Englishman the second you step foot on that sandy earth KABOOM! Roasted and fried for the insects buffet.

God being insane would also be another reason for why he's this way.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? What if he hurts you?" his concern for Rose's safety was evident, not only making Nadia uncomfortable but making Peter sickened.

"I think she can handle herself just fine." Peter dismissed but secretly he wanted her to get hurt. Her dying would make him oh so very happy. But then again he wouldn't have the pleasure of killing her himself. This caused him to frown. His bad mood suddenly snapped to anger as Lucifer entered his mind.

His grip on his glass cup tightened causing it to break. Shards of glass flew and he hissed as the feeling of glass piercing skin captured his hand.

"Peter!" Rose cried and the teenager just glared at the broken glass as if it was the root of all his problems.

"What happened?" Asked Raul as he entered the kitchen with a gun raised. His body slouched in seeing what the commotion was all about.

"I broke a glass." Peter announced and sighed as he let go of the broken cup and raised his hand to inspect. To be honest it wasn't _that_ painful. For now at least. He watched in interest as blood slowly leaked out of the wounds still holding the glass shards. "Interesting…" he murmured in sick curiosity, watching blood trail down his arm. Nadia looked a new shade of green as she ran out of the. "What's her problem?"

"Probably… _that_." Rose pointed at his cut up hand making a pool of blood on the table. She gaged and backed away. "Joshua, Raul can you…" before Rose could finish her sentence she too rushed out of the room.

 _Oh please_ , Peter thought and glared at her retreating form. _Like Death is queasy about blood. For fucks sake girls deal with a river of blood every month._

Finally he felt stares on him and looked up to see the disbelief in Raul and Joshua's eyes.

"What?" he snapped and got up making the preacher take a hesitant step forward and reaching out to cradle his hand. Sighing at their obvious awkwardness he raised his hand then suddenly. Oh so suddenly he felt dizzy. Stumbling backwards a pair of strong hands steadied him.

"Easy there." Joshua said in worry and turned to Raul with a silent plea of help. The man holstered his gun in the back of his pants and helped him maneuver Peter to the living room. "How bad is it?" the preacher asked as Raul studied the cut up hand. The man sighed and shook his head.

"It needs stitches and a proper need of care…which I can't do. Wait let me…" Quickly he took out a shard of glass and suddenly blood oozed out. His whole right arm looked like something from a horror movie. AKA Carrie. Peter glared at him. "Shit! We need to take him to a hospital." Alarm bells rang in Joshua and Peters heads. The teen murderer let out an uneasy laugh.

"Um, I've got a better plan… _No_." He said sarcastically and inched away from the cop. "Like hell I'm going to a hospital."

"Can't we just use Erin's powers?" Joshua asked and the other two blinked.

"Or we can do that." Raul said sheepishly and Peter smirked though felt dizzy. His head lolled to the side as his eyes fluttered closed. "Shit shit shit ERIN!" Raul shouted in a panic and Joshua felt his heart drop. Lightly slapping Peters cheeks he shook his shoulders. Peter slowly opened his eyes and glared at whoever was abusing him.

He felt suddenly embarrassed. All this because he smashed a glass cup.

How… disconcerting.

"What – oh my god Peter!" His head snapped to the brunette and he grimaced. Next time he thinks of his father in anger he needs to keep his distance from glass cups.

"I'm fine." He insisted and ignored how tired he felt and the blood pooled around the right side of his body and couch.

"Like hell!" Joshua shouted in bemusement and Peter smirked at him teasingly.

"You just swore."

"Erin use your powers." Raul ordered and she knelt besides Peter lightly touching a clear bloodied part on his hand and focused. Seconds passed and nothing had happened. "Why isn't it working?"

"I-I don't know." She stuttered and tried again. "I'm sorry. Its just not working." Erin said in a panic and Peter groaned in pain because his hand was _throbbing_ and in frustration because why of all times does Erin's healing powers stop!

"This is just _fantastic_ – um, why are we moving?" Peter asked as Raul and Joshua lifted him up off the couch.

"We're going to the hospital whether you like it or not." Joshua said and gave him a look which didn't allow any objections. Well…he didn't exactly want to die. And he didn't exactly want the police to find him.

This was _not_ a win-win situation.

"Son of a bitch could you be a little more gentle?!" Peter growled at Raul as he lifted his arm over his shoulder. The cop just gave him a glare, which told him to shut up.

Another rule of his. Don't listen to a cop. Whether it be a framed cop or a dirty cop. A cop was a cop and he doesn't like cops.

"Fuck you." He scowled and yelped when Raul tugged his arm tighter over his shoulders.

" _Raul,_ stop patronizing him." Joshua scorned.

* * *

"Name?" the nurse asked Raul and Joshua as Peter was being looked after on one of the hospital beds.

"Um…" Joshua stuttered and bit his lip, sparing Raul a worried glance.

"Peter Moore." The cop said with conviction and the nurse nodded as she wrote down the name on a clipboard. Eyeing the two men suspiciously. "How long will it take for him to get patched up?" Raul asked anxiously.

"It depends on how bad the kid was hurt. And I have to ask, how _did_ this happen?" she asked in suspicion and a hint of accusation. Joshua and Raul honestly didn't know what to say since they too had no idea how it happened. One moment Peter was sitting there quietly and the next the kid broke the glass.

Joshua thought in horror if Peter had done this deliberately. His gaze travelled over the Nurses shoulder to Peter lying on the hospital bed with the Doctor next to him examining his hand. When Peter giggled his jaw dropped.

He _giggled_. Dear God the world has gone crazy.

"Did Peter just _giggle_?" Raul whispered to Joshua in half horror and half amusement. Joshua nodded. "Thank God I thought I had gone crazy for a moment – "

"Gentlemen!" their attention snapped back to the nurse who was slightly fuming. "How did this _accident_ occur?" she hissed out the word 'accident' as if it wasn't one. Raul fought the urge to glare at the accusation. Like he'd ever hurt a kid.

"He dropped a glass cup." Joshua said with a friendly smile. Wasn't so far from the truth. She narrowed her eyes at him and wrote it down.

"Any known allergies we should be aware of?" the two shrugged and she shook her head with a long-suffering sigh. "Stay here." She ordered before walking off to the front desk.

"We need to get Peter out of here as soon as he's patched up." Raul said in a hushed voice to Joshua who nodded in agreement.

"My thoughts exactly." The two walked over to the bed as the Doctor left after wrapping a bandage around Peter's hand. Both were shocked to see the teenage psychopath…drugged and… _smiling_? Joshua felt like he was witnessing a teenage version of the Joker.

"Heeey guys!" Peter smiled lousily at them with a little wave of his hand. He breathed out with wide eyes as he stared at Raul. "Raul your cheekbones are so _piercing_." Said man looked at him in mild disgust.

"Is it bad that I prefer the murderous teenage psychopath to this?" Raul asked as he gripped Peters arm to pull him up off the bed. Joshua shook his head.

"The feeling is mutual." He said and watched curiously as Peter stood and looked around like a child. "What's…he doing?"

"I don't care what he's doing, we need to get him out before the doctor or nurse comes back." Raul said quickly and pulled Peter forward by the arm. The teen stumbled with his footing before being grabbed by the other arm – by Joshua - and practically dragged to the hospital exit. Giggling all the way.

"Did you know s human head remains conscious for about fifteen to twenty seconds after it is been decapitated?" Peter said with a giddy expression.

"Um…no I did not." Raul said and felt a bit queasy at how Peter was smiling.

"Oh no…" Joshua muttered as he saw the nurse coming around the corner.

"Shit." Raul deadpanned and with a swift motion he let go of Peter, took out his gun and stormed up to the nurse.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rudely and frowned at Raul's somewhat apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry."

"What – " her voice caught off as he bashed the butt of the bun against the side of her head and collapsed into his arms. Joshua gaped at Raul while Peter only laughed.

"Did ya kill her?" The teen asked and leaned on Joshua to try and get a better look at the nurse. Raul glared at him and dragged the nurse into a nearby broom closet.

"Lets go before you get arrested for harboring two fugitives." Raul told Joshua who nodded and picked up Peter bridal style.

"Oi!" Peter scowled then laughed lopsidedly. "I like being a murderer." The two men exchanged a look as they ran.

Sometimes – no, _every day_ they wonder why they even bothered with him.

* * *

 **Review please!**


	9. Followed By The Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **I think this is the longest chapter I've done on this story!**

* * *

Peter wished Raul killed the nurse when he had the chance. Because now his face was on the news warning the occupants of this area to be on a lookout for him. He glared at the cop who glared right back.

"For the last time, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cover the fact that my face is now on the news!" Peter exclaimed with a wide gesture to the television. Wincing when his hand throbbed but he ignored the pain. "First you all invade my privacy now I'm on the news. Seriously, what the fuck is wrong with your logic?!" he scowled when Raul looked about ready to put a bullet in his head.

"Lets all take a breather and calm down." Rose said softly as she placed a cup (plastic, courtesy of Joshua's new 'no glass for Peter' rule) of coffee within Peters gasp.

"Calm down?!" everyone's heads snapped to Nadia who was hugging herself and watching Peter closely. "We're harboring a _serial killer_. How do you expect me to be calm with that little fun fact?" Peter snorted and shook his head in amusement as he sipped his coffee with his left hand.

"I get all tingly inside when you call me that, Nadia." He smirked in the cup when Raul gave him the most heated and protective glare he's ever seen.

"Stay away from her."

"Oh come on Raul, like I'd hurt her." Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You better not or I swear to God I'll – "

"You wouldn't even have the chance to fire your gun before I snap your neck." The teen said in all seriousness. The room went silent as everyone stared at Peter in disbelief then fear when he smirked. "So, any news from Abaddon?" he asked in a cheery tone and sipped his drink. Nadia scowled and stormed out of the room. Joshua sighed deeply and checked the laptop.

"Nothin'. But I did find this out while I was watching over you in your sleep." Joshua said and Peter grimaced.

"Do me a favor and keep what you just said to yourself next time." The preacher scoffed and turned the laptop around showing a news article on Abaddon.

"Looks like all the banks targeted by Abaddon have one thing in common. An insurance company called Narrow Health. It's a huge linkage of hospitals that's systems connected through the same digital network …" his voice trailed off and his expression changed to uncertainty.

"What is it?" Raul asked and Joshua looked up to us all.

"We got a message from Abaddon." We all huddled around the laptop in anxiousness as we read the email.

' _Attention new recruit._

 _If you'd like to join us – lets meet today at noon._

 _Mug and Spoon Café on West 33_ _rd_ _._ '

"Looks like I'm going to get a cup of coffee." Said Rose with a look of determination. "Raul would you care to join me?" the cop took the gun resting on the coffee table with a smirk.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Peter suddenly felt like he was in a cheesy movie with cheesy lines.

* * *

He's never felt so bored in his life. Peter flicked through the channels on the tv set with distaste. All he had on his mind was his father – along with the pain of his hand. Unfortunately he had to recover with no help of pain medication. He had offered the idea of breaking into a chemist but they had all quickly said no to that. Anyway, back to his father. When was he going to see him again. Remembering how Lucifer vanished without so much of a goodbye he growled and threw the remote at the screen. The tv sizzled and burst into flames.

"Oh shit." Peter breathed and winced as the flames grew.

"What the heck?!" Shouted Joshua and grabbed the fire extinguisher from under the sink. Putting the flames out he turned and raised his eyebrows at Peter in amazement. "What did you do?"

"I think the answer is kind of obvious." Peter smirked and sighed as he stared at the ruined tv. Now what was he going to do.

"Why would you – I don't – what possessed you to do _that_?" he gestured to the tv and Peter shrugged.

"I got angry." Joshua just stared at him for a moment before dropping the empty fire extinguisher and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You got angry. You got _angry_ \- when people get _angry_ they shout or scream. Not blow up a television set." Peter got the suggestion that Joshua really needed a vacation. He shrugged again making the preacher sigh and sit down at the table where he was researching. "Please do something less destructive." Peter fought the urge to laugh at him so instead of patronizing the man he decided to…well. He didn't exactly know _what_ to do.

"Um…like what exactly?" Peter asked and Joshua blinked. Seems like he didn't know either.

"Well, you can't hang out with Nadia." Peter snorted, yeah. Besides he had the feeling if he so much as entered Nadia's room she would throw a hard object at his face."And I'm busy with research so…go outside?"

"Dude the entire state of police want my head on a stick right now." Peter deadpanned and Joshua winced in sympathy. Running a hand over his face he seemed to think for a second before walking out of the room and coming back with a jacket, sunglasses and baseball cap. Throwing them at Peter he grinned. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I am. You, Peter are going outside and fetching us some food supplies." He said and handed him some cash. Peter handed the cash back and grinned as he pulled out his own that Lucifer gave him. Joshua's jaw dropped at the amount. "Where did you get that?" He asked like a strict parent. Peter rolled his eyes carelessly and put on the things Joshua gave him.

"You don't want to know." He told the man who wisely shut up. "Any why per say are you telling me to go outside when I most likely will get caught?" Peter asked as he put on the sunglasses and baseball cap. Struggling as he did it with only his left hand. Joshua looked conflicted for a moment.

"Because I trust you not to get caught. And I _know_ you won't. Despite your little issue with the hand." Peter smiled genuinely at the man's trust in him. Patting the preacher on the back he walked out the door and grinned sadistically.

Look out world here he comes – oh fuck is that…

It is.

"Hello son of mine." Lucifer grinned as he leaned against his yellow car. Peter felt white hot rage course through him. Storming down the steps he walked up to Lucifer and punched him in the face with his left hand.

Well, he tried to.

Lucifer grabbed his fist just before it made contact with his face and raised an eyebrow. Sparing a glance at his injured hand in curiosity.

"Not exactly how I'd imagine a hello." Peter retracted his fist and glared at him. Though it went unnoticed since his shades were covering his eyes.

"Funny, I wouldn't have imagined you to be my father." He scowled and internally grinned when Lucifer's smirk dropped a little. "Then again the world is just full of surprises. Now, stay away from me." He growled deeply and turned to walk away.

"Would you like a heartfelt apology? A hug?" Lucifer asked teasingly and sighed as he watched Peter walk away. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Lucifer got in his car and drove off.

Peter stopped walking as he heard the car drive away, turning around he felt his heart drop a little in grief. He glared at himself. He doesn't care. He hadn't needed a father for years. So why now? Scoffing at himself for feeling grief Peter started walking.

"I _could_ say sorry if it makes you feel any better." A voice said behind him making Peter almost jump out of his skin. He turned and glared at his father who was smirking smugly at him. Not looking sorry at all. "Though I doubt it would."

"Fuck. Off." Peter said in attitude. Lucifer blinked as a teasing look overcame his face.

"If you were five I would have smacked your ass for such attitude." Peter glared furiously and clenched his fists painfully. He did not just say that.

"Luckily for you I got enough smacking around as a child." The teasing look vanished and anger settled in. Suddenly he was gripped by the collar and pulled close. Peter watched in amazement as his fathers eyes turned black.

"Don't _ever_ joke about that." Peter's shock disappeared and he scoffed. Shoving himself away he glared and began walking again.

"Like you even care." When no response came he turned around and saw he had vanished again. Fuckin' Houdini.

* * *

So he's got cereal, milk, pre-cooked dinner…yup, he's all good. Walking out of the market he paused in fear for a second at seeing two police officers handing out pictures of him. Dammit. Taking a calming breath he walked in the opposite direction of them and began jogging down the street. Suddenly a yellow car pulled up besides him. Just what he needed.

"Are you following me?" Peter asked as he kept running, Lucifer followed.

"Well I needed to make sure you stayed out of trouble. What kind of father would I be if I let the Police catch you?"

"Um, the good kind that knows I deserve to be locked up for being a serial killer?" Peter stated the bloody obvious with a 'duh' expression. His father snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I'm Satan." Also stating the bloody obvious. "And boys will be boys. Now, you can get caught by the police who are watching you right now…" Peter slowed down to a halt and cautiously looked over his shoulder and saw the two men walking up to him. " _or_ you can get in with daddy dearest and wait to get caught later down the track. What do you say?" the Devil asked with his trademark grin as he opened the car door. Peter looked from his father to the police and sighed.

He just knows he's gonna regret this later.

Jumping into the car he was suddenly thrown back as Lucifer stepped on the pedal. Turning to look back he saw the police who were just there…not there. What?

"What?" he turned to look at Lucifer who was just smiling mischievously. "They were just…What did you do?" Peter glared. The Devil rolled his eyes at the harsh tone.

"After our lovely discussion I realized that you don't really like me."

"Oh, _really_?" Peter said sarcastically.

" _So_ ," he dragged the word out. "I followed you until I had the perfect opportunity to talk to you."

"And that involved kidnapping." He said in disbelief and amazement. His father's crazier than he is.

"You voluntarily stepped into the car, Peter." Lucifer pointed out with a smirk and Peter scoffed.

"Yeah, because I thought I was going to get chased by a bunch of cops. And besides…how did you do that?" the other angel raised an eyebrow in question. "How did you make the cops disappear?" the Devil's smirk was blinding.

"They were never there. It was just an illusion. A little habit I picked up from playing pranks on my brothers." He chuckled at the memory. "Oh and speaking of my brothers, they say hi." Peter had to blink twice to see if he heard right.

"Y-You mean angels. As in angel _angels_?"

"Did I stutter?" This was unbelievable. Snap out of it Peter, they're getting off track.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" there was a moment of silence before Lucifer sighed. But not in a suffering way, which he was used to, it was a sad way.

"About your abu – " he never got to finished as Peter switched on the radio and glared at him. No fucking way was he going to talk to the man who abandoned him about his abuse. He let it go. He's moved on. Lucifer turned off the radio and narrowed his eyes at Peter. "I need to know."

"Why?" Peter snapped and glared. "Why would you possibly want to know? Is it your way of getting to know what you did to me?"

"What I did to you?" Lucifer asked in outrage. "I did _nothing_ to you!" Peter snorted and looked out the window.

"Not personally no, but you were the one who abandoned me. You left me there and it started a whole chain of reactions. You turned me into a serial killer, _dad_. _That's_ what you did." Silence overtook the car and Peter for once wished that he had disappeared. Turning to look at Lucifer he was surprised to see no emotion. "You really are satan aren't you?" Suddenly the car came to a screeching halt and Lucifer got out of the car. Peter froze as he came around and opened his door, pulling him out and into a bone crushing hug.

Peter didn't know what to do. Should he return it? He didn't know how to react. If he could describe this hug in one word it would be awkward. Finally he was released and his cheeks were tinted red with embarrassment.

"I'm not going to say sorry because I don't _do_ sorry's." Peter rolled his eyes, fucking unbelievable. "After all I am the – "

"Devil. Gotcha." He smirked and Lucifer scoffed. "So…" awkward silence filled the air and Peter took off his shades. "Are we cool?"

"That depends on you." His father said with cold eyes. Peter shifted under his gaze and nodded.

"We're ok." Lucifer smirked and walked around the car.

"Get in. I'm driving you back to your little Messenger headquarters." He teased and Peter scoffed.

"Shut up." As he got in Peter couldn't help but smile. Sure it wasn't a normal father son relationship but…he had a dad. He _had_ a _dad_. After years of loosing hope he actually had one. But with sudden foreboding his smile dropped.

He broke his second rule.

* * *

"I come bearing gifts – who's the chick?" Peter asked as he entered the house. Aka Messenger headquarters. Pointing to the pretty Asian woman sitting at the kitchen table. Everyone turned to face him and Joshua raised an eyebrow with an underlying worry.

"What took you so long?" he asked as the teen walked into the kitchen, eyeing the new person down in suspicion. She did the same.

"I had to ditch the cops." Everyone's eyes widened and soon questions were flying at him. "Don't worry they didn't see me. I just had to take a detour to keep it that way." With a chirpy look he chuckled. "Did you know they're handing out pictures of me?" Peter asked with a grin. "Hopefully they chose a good picture otherwise I'm gonna be embarrassed."

"Peter do me a favor and shut your mouth." Raul ordered in a non-harsh way. Peter scoffed and placed the plastic bags on the counter. Noticing the woman's gaze never wavered from him he leaned on the counter and grinned at her.

"I repeat, who's the chick?"

"This chick has a name." She said coldly, her red lips twisting into a self-acclaimed smile. "Koa."

"Peter." He gave her a little wave and sent everyone a questioning look. "So…is there a reason she here or am I supposed to kill her?"

"Messengers don't kill." Joshua said and gave him a pointed look. Peter bit on his lip to keep himself from laughing at that stupid order.

"Have you met me?" this made him sigh and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Ok, Messengers don't kill _anymore_." Peter snickered and yelped when Raul whacked him on the back of the head. If he could have he would've chopped that hand right off. Grinding his teeth together he glared at Koa when she snickered at him.

"What do you mean anymore. The kid can kill? I highly doubt that." She snorted and looked at Rose who was crouched down to her level with a disbelieving look.

"Don't be so sure." Rose said with a warning look. "He's more than just a kid."

"Are you talking about what I saw in the mirror?" Koa asked with an inquisitive raised eyebrow.

"That's apart of it yes." Said Rose slowly. "A couple of days ago did you feel a…wave of sorts?" something flickered in Koa's eyes. Peter recognized it as fear. He's seen fear too many times to not notice it.

"No." she said convincingly.

"Don't lie." Said Joshua with a soft look. "We felt it too." She hesitated for a millisecond before giving Rose a convicting look.

"I felt nothing…because my mind was busy elsewhere."

"What were you doing?" asked Erin with curiosity.

"I was playing poker at a local casino. Lets just say I wasn't playing by the book." She grinned and Peter's face brightened.

"Oh I think I'll like her." Peter whispered to himself. Next to him Raul shifted and looked between Koa and Peter. He felt having the two alone in the same room would cause a catastrophe.

"My hand was good and I was going to win when…I don't know I just felt like someone pushed me into the ocean. One second I was looking at the poker chips weighing my options the next…I was staring down the barrel of a gun. Seems as though when I was out they found some pretty unsatisfactory things."

"They found your hidden cards." Peter said in understanding and Koa grimaced.

"Like I said, they found some pretty unsatisfactory things." She repeated and looked disheveled.

"So you did feel the wave." Grinned Rose and spared a look with Joshua. Death looked like she just found a bole of candy. Peter didn't like that look. Not one bit.

"If that's what you wanna call it." Koa gave her a disinterested look.

"It's how we're connected." Those words wanted to make him hurl. No way is he connected to these chumps. Well…he wouldn't mind the cute con artist. But Cop, Preacher and alcoholic mother is a no-go for him. "It's what gave us our gifts."

Peter snorted. Oh yeah, Erin's gift did heck of a lot last night when he was bleeding out. The teen paused in his bitter thinking for a moment. Why did her healing powers not work?

"Like it or not you are an angel of the apocalypse Koa, just like us." Rose gestured to the rest of the people in the room. Peter rolled his eyes at Rose's tough-love speech.

"No I'm not just like you…" She spared Peter a glance. Look of calculation in her eyes. "Not so sure about you." Second time a person's said that to him. Raul snorted and shook his head.

"Believe me you don't want to be like him." He turned to Peter. "No offense kid."

"None taken." Peter shrugged. To be honest he thinks if there were less people like him the world would be a better place. No he is not suicidal. Sheesh just stating a fact.

"How so?" Rose asked Koa.

"For starters I'm a Buddhist." The teenager hid his laughter and smirked. She's cheeky. Yup, Peter's definitely gonna have some fun with this one.

"Faith comes in many forms." Death said with a chuckle.

"I have no faith in your mission."

"Hold up you've told her about us Messengers?" Peter asked with a raised hand and gave the guys a 'wtf' look. "Dudes come on!"

"I thought you didn't want to be apart of this?" Asked Joshua and Peter slouched.

"I don't – wait wait wait…" Peter slowly turned to look at Koa who was watching him in hidden amusement and curiosity "You don't care about the apocalypse? I thought I was the only one."

"I only have one goal in mind. And until that ends the apocalypse is none of my business." Koa said in a distant tone.

"Personally that's just fine with me." Erin spoke crossing her arms and giving Koa a hard look. "We don't need you to stop the apocalypse." Peter raised his eyes, wow that was harsh.

"I agree," said Raul to Rose "we don't need her."

"And how do we know she's not connected to Abaddon." Erin added in suspicion. At the last bit Peter watched how Koa's eyes flashed in rage.

"What do you know about Abaddon?" she demanded. Her whole demeanor changed like a switch.

"We think they're connected to the next horseman." Joshua said slowly, watching closely at how she'd react. Peter breathed out in annoyance. How much did they tell her?

Personally he would have liked to be here to watch her reaction to it all. Would have been amusing watching her trying to call the mental hospital to tell them she's found their escapees.

"That's why we're trying to pinpoint their leader."

"All I know is they're the ones who drained my bank account a few days ago." Koa told them and Peter frowned in confusion.

"Why'd they do that?" she just shrugged and glared at nobody in particular.

"So we're looking for the same person." Said Rose with a sly blinding grin. "We should work together that is our purpose." He knew just then that Koa was angered as hell.

"Look, I already have a purpose. It's finding the guy that took my money and putting a bullet in his head."

"I like that idea." Spoke Peter and none of them looked shocked. This time Peter caught Raul's hand going to smack him in the head and giving him a murderous look. Releasing him Raul glared and took a calming breath.

Peter figured it out not long ago that he and Raul have a love-hate relationship. Sure Peter didn't much care for the cop and if he had to pick his life over his he's do it in a heartbeat. But he _can_ be civilized…in a sense. By that he means he can stop himself from killing Raul if needed.

"What if I told you we can help you get your money back?" said Rose quickly and Joshua stared at her in outrage along with Raul and Erin.

"Rose!" the preacher exclaimed but Koa looked interested at the offer.

"I'm listening."

"When we work together we can be a powerful force. Work with us to find the leader of Abaddon and I promise we will get you what your after." Koa smirked and seemed to have thought something bad as Raul stumbled back and glared at her.

"What was that?" He asked in anger. Peter raised his eyebrows and hoped up to sit on the counter, leaning on his elbows to watch the show about to erupt. Dear God he wants to know what power she's got.

"Raul, _don't_." Warned Erin.

"No Raul, _do_." Peter grinned at Erin's glare.

"You really think you can mess with us?" asked Raul cockily and just as Koa turned around she transformed into Raul. It reminded him of Mystique from X-Men. Koa – or Raul – jumped from her seat and used Raul's shock as leverage to pin him up against the counter next to Peter who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd rather watch you kick your own ass."

"Oh this is awesome." Peter laughed giddily and looked from Raul to Raul 2.0.

"Peter shut up!" Rose shouted and glared at the two Raul's. "And both of you stop it! We can get you what you want but you have to work with us Koa." Raul 2.0 backed off with a smug smirk.

"Fine." Turning back to herself she glanced at Rose. "I'll help you find the hacker."

* * *

 **Review!**


	10. Harmless Prank

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **One scene's a bit gory so beware!**

* * *

"Koa can't be trusted." Raul said as soon as he had Peter and Erin in Amy's room. Peter scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"You're just saying that because she got one over you." He stated with a wave of his hand and picked up to examine a nearby toy.

"What? No." Raul scoffed and turned to Erin for support.

"You may be right," she sighed and ran a hand through her hair "but since she's the seventh Messenger we might not have a choice in the matter."

"Erin…you didn't hear her thoughts. She's trouble." Erin raised an eyebrow and turned to Peter with a gesture.

"Dude I'm no walk in the park either. What makes me less trouble?" he asked and Raul sighed. Looks like he didn't think it out.

"You don't want to kill us all." Peter winced and avoided eye-contact. "Oh you've got to be kidding. You've thought about killing us?" sounding amazed and shocked.

"It's nothing to worry about." Peter dismissed with a wave of the hand but they didn't look so convinced. "I stop my urges from acting out."

" _Urges_?" Erin looked troubled and hugged herself. Staring at Peter with a hint of fear. The cop stood in front of her and narrowed his eyes at Peter.

"What?" he sighed and Raul gritted his teeth together. "Dude if I wanted to kill you you'd already be dead. I find your lack of faith is disturbing." Smirking at the Star Wars reference. Raul relaxed and snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Its scary, I'm becoming used to your psychotic tendencies." He muttered and Peter fought the urge to smile fondly.

No attachments. He squashed the thoughts of being Raul's friend down along with the feelings of any attachments that were beginning to grow.

"Lucky for you." Erin said and eyed Peter closely. "I'm not." Sighing she glanced at his hand. "How is it?" Peter raised said hand and frowned.

"It's…fine." Gingerly he touched it with his right hand and felt nothing painful. Quickly he changed the subject as he noticed Raul's left hand. "What happened to yours?"

"Had a little accident with a coffee machine while fighting Koa." Raul grimaced and winched as Erin gently held it in her hands. Eyeing it calculatingly.

"I need to make sure its ok."

"It's fine." Raul insisted but Erin raised her eyebrows at him with a pointed look.

" _Raul_ , let me take a look at it." The man hesitated but sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her. Peter suddenly felt very awkward standing there so he quietly left the room to take a look at his own hand.

Locking himself in the bathroom Peter began to hastily unwrap his bandaged hand. Peter paused and gasped as he saw his hand was healed and the stitches were out. Scraping off the white material he held it up to inspect. Running a finger over the smooth skin Peter's mind stumbled over explanations. When did he not notice his hand causing no pain? Everything stopped when he realized.

His father did this.

Peter didn't know if he should be thankful or angry that Lucifer did it without his permission. God he hated people doing things for him. It made him feel weak and incapable. Gritting his teeth together Peter wrapped up his hand to make sure nobody asked questions. He jumped at a nock sounded at the door.

"Dude, hurry up!" Nadia. Peter grinned maliciously and opened the door. His smile widened as she froze and glared at him. He had to hand it to her, the girls got spunk. "Move." She ordered and Peter politely stepped aside then tilted his head in thought.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he was surprised to see her smile at him pretentiously.

"If you wanted to kill me I'd already be dead." Peter blanched, is she mocking his killing efficiency? "Besides, my uncle was a cop." She slammed the door in his face but Peter rolled his eyes. She was afraid of him, but hid it well. Peter knows she grew up in a bad neighborhood, so this type of thing must a be a causal Friday night.

But still, he hated people hiding their fear of him. It put a downer his mood. With a sadistic grin he made it his mission to make her fear him even more. The most exciting part was that she would be a challenge.

Laughing quietly he made his way to his and Joshua's room. Oh this will be fun. An excellent way to spend his spare time. Along with getting the annoying thoughts of liking these people off his mind, especially ignoring the fact that he's now one of the most wanted teenagers in this state.

Actually, he likes that fact. Peter grinned proudly to himself for a moment, basking in the detail that he's probably on the FBI most wanted wall…nah probably not. He hasn't done enough damage.

Speaking of damage he needs to strike fear into Nadia. Tapping into his inner Lucifer, Peter cackled. Oh yes, he knew exactly what to do. Grabbing a jacket, sunglasses, Joshua's baseball cap and handkerchief he climbed out his window and started running.

* * *

This plan was harder than he had expected. The woman wouldn't stop struggling as he tried to cut off her finger. He managed to gag her and nock her to the ground, but she wouldn't stop struggling and let him to his business..

"Son of a bitch, stop struggling!" Peter growled and finally he got the knife into position and cut her finger off. She screamed loudly through the gag and began to cry even harder than she already was. Rolling his eyes he took out the handkerchief and wrapped the finger up.

"HEY!" a voice shouted from the other end of the alleyway. Looking up he saw a male in mid-thirties looking at him in rage.

Oh dear.

* * *

When he finally got back to the house his clothes were soaked in blood. None of it was his. He had to kill two people just because he wanted a finger. Seriously everything would have been so much easier if that pedestrian hadn't planned on playing the hero. Now the cops are going to raid the area like a pack of flies. Peter smirked, wondered if he was going to be on the FBI wall of most wanted tomorrow. Shrugging he took off the cap and shades and made his way to the bathroom.

"What the hell happened to you?" a voice asked behind him and Peter groaned. Turning around he saw it was Joshua. He put up a finger and glared at him.

"Don't even ask." Closing the bathroom door behind him he rested his head against the door and closed his eyes.

"Buddha once said 'The mind is everything. What you think you become.'" Peter opened his eyes and saw Lucifer leaning against the wall opposite him with a small smirk. "I think you really took that to heart." Eyeing his son down with a roll of his eyes. "Have you _no_ discretion with killing?"

"Says the person who's in the lions den." Lucifer breathed out a chuckle and threw him a towel. Peter took it and rubbed the still wet blood off of his face.

"I admit I am usually more discrete when it comes to visiting one of you but Peter…" he gave him a mocking concerned look. "even I know its stupid cutting off a woman's finger just for payback." Peter scoffed and turned on the shower.

"As much as I love your fatherly advice, why are you really here?" Lucifer smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Always so sharp." He chuckled and got up. "Next time you want a finger, you could just call me instead of risking yourself getting caught by the police."

" _Call_ you?" Peter asked in disbelief and the Devil smirked. "Do I call triple six or something?" Lucifer laughed in amusement and threw Peter a flip up phone.

"My numbers on speed-dial." With that he disappeared and Peter was left holding an old flip phone in disbelief.

* * *

When he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist Peter made his way over to the room he was staying in and paused as he saw Joshua sitting on the bed with a disappointed expression.

"You killed those two people on the news didn't you?" he asked and Peter winced. "I want to help you but…You're making it difficult if you don't say anything."

"I didn't plan on killing anyone. It just happened." He said honestly and Joshua sighed.

"You promise?" he asked and Peter nodded. "Can I trust you not to kill again?" there was silence and Peter shook his head.

"I'm sorry." not sounding sorry at all "But I can't make that kind of promise."

"Messengers don't kill!" Shouted Joshua.

"Well your not the son of the Devil are you?" Peter said quietly and Joshua gaped at him. Knowing that he couldn't say anything to that reasoning. "Don't you understand, Joshua? This is who I am. A cold-blooded murderer who doesn't feel remorse. I'm…a monster." He said in a near whisper. Remembering Ronnie's words to him.

"You're not a monster. Just…different." Peter scoffed at his reasoning and rolled his eyes.

"Well maybe God chose me because when it comes down to the decision of killing someone instead of saving I can be the one to do it. Ever thought of that?"Sighing he gave a shocked Joshua a pointed look. "Can we not have this conversation while I'm only in a towel?" Joshua blushed in embarrassment and nodded. Leaving Peter alone in the room the teenager sighed. He hated those conversations. Getting changed he tripped as he put on his t-shirt at hearing a high-pitched scream coming from outside. Checking to see what it was Pete doubled over in laughter as he saw Nadia screaming her head off at seeing a cut off finger in the toothbrush holder.

Revenge is sweet.

* * *

He was grounded.

"You can't be serious." Peter said in disbelief as he looked up at Raul who was glaring daggers at him along with his niece. "It was a harmless prank!" Erin scoffed from where she was standing.

"Harmless?!" Screamed Nadia in outrage. "You put a human finger near my toothbrush!" looking a sudden shade paler.

"Where did you even get it?" asked Erin in confusion and disgust. Peter shared a look with Joshua, the man sighed and shook his head. Obviously saying to not tell the truth.

"I have my ways." Peter said ambiguously making them all scoff in annoyance. Koa just seemed amused by this whole thing.

"It was still warm," said Raul and looked at bit scared to even ask. "did you cut it off a live human being Peter?" Peter's silence rendered the room speechless.

"Dude that's just sick." The teen said in disgust and looked sickened. "I may be a killer but cutting off a person's finger just for a prank is beyond reckless." Raul breathed a sigh of relief along with Erin. Joshua just stared at him in amazement.

"Good." Raul said and patted him on the shoulder awkwardly. "But you're still grounded."

"What?! You're not my parent, you can't ground me."

"I'm an adult and practically your guardian aside from Joshua and Erin. And until you tell us where you got the finger you're grounded from…" he seemed at a loss on what he should ground him from.

"Scaring Nadia." Joshua said and grinned when Peter blanched at him.

"But that's my only source of entertainment!"

"Hey! I'm not some object you can twist to your own joy!" Nadia shouted and glared at him. Peter only glared back, grinning when she flinched in fear.

" _Peter_." Raul growled in warning. The teen sighed and turned his glare on Joshua.

"I hate you."

"I know."

* * *

 **Not very good i know): Review!**


	11. Breaking The Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

 **CHAPTER PRESENT FOR ' _GUEST_ '! Happy birthday! I hope you have a wonderful day!**

 **And to answer '** _ **Guest**_ **'s question, no we will not be seeing Peter's mom. Since in the show she hung herself not long after being forced to let Peter go when given birth to him. And no slash is in this story apart from the occasional Raul/Erin moments.**

* * *

Peter glared at Nadia the next morning as they all sat and ate breakfast. She was a very cheeky little bugger who was just full of fucking smiles after what happened yesterday. The shock of finding a finger had worn off overnight and Peter just wanted to cut off her finger and show her whose boss.

Ok, ok. He admits that those trail of thoughts were more psychotic than usual but dammit he _really_ hates Nadia. The only thing he likes about that girl is how she manipulated Raul into thinking she was innocent. He knows the innocent type. Heck he can practically _smell_ the innocence (probably a gift he inherited from Lucifer) on them. And one thing Peter knows more than anything is that she is _not_ innocent.

She's killed someone.

A sadistic smirk appeared on his face making him resemble a Cheshire cat.

Oh he _knows_ she's killed someone. And he's gonna find out. Suddenly a hand smacking him upside the head nocked him out of his thoughts. Glaring at Raul, Peter's grip on his knife tightened making Joshua nervous.

"Stop staring at her like that." Raul said as he pointed at Peter in a somewhat menacing way. Scoffing, Peter went back to eating his scrambled eggs Erin had kindly made for them.

"So you guys are playing spy today huh?" Peter asked Joshua who nodded anxiously.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll get the files we're lookin' for."

"We don't need hope if I'm helping." Koa said with a small self-satisfactory smirk before getting up and packing her things.

"She's like a saner and female version of Peter." Erin spoke with a half-worried expression. Raul, Rose and Joshua nodded in agreement while Peter grimaced. As flattering as that is being sane is _boring_.

* * *

When everyone left and Amy was taking a nap Peter grinned from his spot on the couch as Nadia entered the room. She paused in the doorway at seeing him and scoffed before getting a glass cup and filling it with water.

"So… _Nadia_ ," Peter said mockingly and leaned over the couch to get a good view of her. "ever killed someone?" she almost dropped her cup in shock at the question before turning to glare heatedly.

" _No_. I'm not a sadistic asshole like you." He laughed at her attempt at hurting his feelings.

"Well this sadistic asshole _is_ a killer. A very efficient one at that too. And it takes one to know one." With a cheery grin Peter flung himself over the couch to get closer to her. Nadia stepped back with wide eyes, trying to get away from him. But in horror she noticed he had cornered her. The teen psychopath leered at Nadia with a curious gaze. "So.. _have_ you killed?"

Peter's grin sharpened when he saw the fear and guilt in her eyes. Technically he was breaking the rule of his grounding but he's never really cared for the rules. Except his own.

"None of your Goddamn business." Nadia spat, attempting to sound brave but failed miserably. Taking pity on her Peter stepped back and snickered when she bolted from the room.

"Soon I'm going to find out!" Peter shouted and rolled his eyes at the dramatic sound of her door slamming shut. " _Girls_." He muttered bitterly. Sighing sadly he realized that the only person who was a girl he could tolerate was Alice.

Without her here to ground him he was insane. Peter remembered the boundaries she put up for him and his 'psychoness'. Without her to repeatedly remind him what and not to do he was free.

Free to cause destruction and be insane.

It scared him a little seeing how much he really _was_ insane. Peter frowned in thought and jumped a little when he heard a loud bang from Nadia's room. Raising a curious eyebrow he slowly made his way to her door and hesitantly nocked.

"Go away!" came the shout from inside making Peter roll his eyes at her dramatics.

"Not until I know what you're doing in there."

"Why do you care?" Peter's face scrunched up in confusion at hearing a sob. He took a disgusted step back from the door.

He does _not_ do crying girls.

"I don't." he told her through the door. After a moment of awkward silence the door opened revealing a disheveled Nadia and broken bits around her room. Peter raised his eyebrows at seeing her mascara dripping and red eyes. "Ew." He muttered and Nadia glared at him.

"What do you want?" she snapped and Peter angled his head to look further into the room. Whistling at seeing lamps broken and pictures with broken glass scattered across the floor.

"Somebody's having a bad day."

"And your not making it any better." She added and Peter grinned. He carelessly stepped in the room, ignoring Nadia shouting at him to get out.

"Like I honestly care about how you feel." Peter told her with an insensitive expression and walked around the room. Examining the destruction she had created. Nadia crossed her arms and glared even more at him.

"Is this how you normally charm people? By insulting them?" he shrugged and tilted his head in confusion at seeing the draws pulled out and clothes carelessly thrown about.

"I don't charm people unless I need to. And why would I charm you? You're hardly attractive in appearance _and_ personality." Peter informed her and barely had time to dodge the high-heel thrown his way. He gave Nadia an incredulous look. "What was that for?"

" _Hardly_ attractive?!" She shouted at him and Peter could almost see fire in her eyes. Shrugging at her he dodged another high-heel. "You don't just tell people that! It hurts their feelings – "

"Did I hurt your feelings?" Peter feigned a sorrowful look. Nadia's face softened and she nodded.

"A little, yeah." She said quietly and was shocked at seeing a sadistic grin stretch Peter's handsome face.

"Good." Peter was amused at seeing her go and grab another shoe off the ground and went to throw it at him when he asked. "What were you looking for?" she paused and her eyes blew open in stunned disbelief. Dropping the show her face hardened in defense.

"Wh-Why do you assume I was looking for something?" he raised his eyebrows at her in a 'do you think I'm stupid' look.

"Do I _look_ like somebody you can con? Don't con a con, _idiot_. Especially when you have no experience _in_ conning."

"I've conned people before." She said with a defiant look that made Peter laugh openly.

"That's adorable." Shaking his head in amusement. "Just answer the question." Smile slipping off as if it was never there. His sudden changes in emotion put Nadia on edge. She contemplated for a moment before deflating.

"I was looking for the gun I used a while back. It's evidence in a case and -"

"Let me guess you shot someone, fled the scene and hid the gun here thinking you'd never see this place again." She nodded and Peter sighed. "My _God_ you are stupid."

"Hey!" Nadia shouted in anger and Peter scoffed at her.

"You don't just hide a murder weapon at a place that could be linked back to you. Did you even wipe off your prints?" when he got no answer Peter wanted to bash his skull into the wall.

Sometimes people's stupidity emotionally pains him.

"So you can't find the murder weapon…Sucks to be you." He shook his head before leaving the room.

"Wait! Aren't you even going to help me find it?" Peter turned and stared at her with a bored look.

"I got what I wanted. Now I know you killed someone, its nice to know I'm not the only cold blooded murderer in the house." Peter smirked devilishly and closed the door behind him. He sighed with contempt, feeling giddy at knowing something he's sure Raul doesn't. Oh the blackmail on Nadia was literally handed to him by the said person.

The irony was amazing.

* * *

"Twice that kid's been able to get away without a trace! _Twice_!" Agent Donovan exclaimed as he paced around his desk. Agent Strauss rolled his eyes at his partner's theatrics. "How does he do it?"

"That's what the tech division is working on. They're going over every security feed they can get their hands on." He consoled his partner. Donovan deflated and dropped onto his seat with a pensive expression in his deep blue eyes.

"Do they have a facial recognition for the guy who bombed all the cars yet?" he asked and Strauss grimaced with a solemn expression.

"No." he shook his head and bit the inside of his lip when Donovan lowered his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Alex was a good guy – "

"He was my sister's fiancé, Danny." Donovan butted in and glared at the picture of Peter Moore on their board. "I swear when I get my hands on that kid I'm gonna tear him apart."

" _Luke_." Steve hissed with a worried expression. "You _know_ if I see any conflict of interest I have to tell the director." His partner sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yeah I know. It's just that kid is…he's not normal."

"That's why we have a criminal psychologist on speed dial when we nail Moore. And we _will_ , we just have to keep out heads screwed on." He told him and Luke nodded with a smirk.

"Twenty bucks the kid gets caught because of his girlfriend." Danny smirked back.

"You got it. And Alice isn't his girlfriend." His partner rolled his eyes.

"Details." Luke said dismissively. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he pulled it out. Reading the text his smirk slipped. "Got a hit, Peter Moore was sighted at Haven House Clinics not two miles away." The two got up and holstered their weapons.

"What's he doing there?"

"Don't know, maybe he hurt his hand again while killing some poor bastard." Opening his phone Luke read the message from tech lab. "The same two guys who broke him out of the hospital two days ago are with him along with…three women. No hits on their identity yet." He turned to his partner with a worried expression. "Why do I get the feeling Moore isn't the only psycho we have to hunt down?"

"Hopefully we aren't dealing with a cult." Luke grimaced at that word.

"Danny you know I hate that word."

* * *

Nadia didn't mention what happened to Raul when everyone returned back to the house. The mission went perfectly according to Rose and tomorrow morning they'll be setting off to 'Haven House Clinics'.

"Hey isn't that Abaddon's sign?" Peter asked Joshua as they both stared at a picture of a man sitting next to an old lady with a laptop on his lap.

"Yes it is." Joshua said in stunned disbelief and waved Rose over. After using Raul's badge to get some information out of a nurse on Mrs Schiller. Suddenly Erin collapsed and Koa slipped away.

Everything went to hell not soon after they figured out Koa stole the file on Mrs Shower and was heading to deal with the Horseman of Pestilence (who we found out was Leland Schiller) on her own. The cops showed up and they barely managed to slip out of the hospital and drive off. Halfway home Peter hot-wired another car and they got away.

"How did they know Peter was there?" Grumbled Raul who was driving like a maniac.

"Raul slow down." Erin said softly with a worried expression. Peter frowned in confusion as he noticed she was two shades pale.

"Are you ok?" asked Rose in concern, Erin smiled at her and nodded. The teen rolled his eyes, these people were terrible at lying.

"Maybe someone noticed who Peter was and tipped the cops." Joshua pointed out and sighed in contemplation. "I knew taking Peter out of the house was a bad idea." he muttered bitterly.

"Then why did we?" asked Erin.

"It's my fault." Said Rose and feigned shame. "I thought that if Leland would be there Peter could stop him from getting away."

"I could have done that." Pointed out Raul and scowled at Death. Rose gave him a pointed look in the mirror.

"You would have hesitated hurting him. Peter wouldn't have. I think that's why God chose him." She turned her gaze on Peter like the rest. "To make the hard decisions we can't."

"That…makes twisted sense." Erin agreed. Raul's scowl deepened.

"Can we focus on Koa double-crossing us. I told you all we shouldn't have trusted her. But nobody dared listen to me!"

"Did you ever think she ran off because she couldn't deal with your constant negativity and judgment?"

"Judgment?" Raul scoffed. "I put up with Peter and don't judge him – "

"Oh please." Peter rolled his eyes. He's seen the judgmental looks.

"You don't give people the benefit of the doubt!" Rose shouted at Raul.

"Stop!" Joshua shouted as Raul turned a corner sharply making everybody slam to the left. "We only have two hours to stop Leland Schiller from breaking his seal! You two arguing isn't gonna help." The two calmed down and the ride was spent in silence.

* * *

 **Review!(:**


	12. An Allen Interruption

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CW show 'The Messengers'**

* * *

"He escaped. _AGAIN_!" Donovan shouted and kicked his car door in anger. Danny winced in sympathy and sighed. Letting his partner vent out his frustration. He couldn't complain, Moore was a big fat thorn in his side. Along with the rest of the FBI precinct.

"The nurse said they were asking about a Mrs Schiller and her son Leland. Mrs Schiller died a couple of years back from the hospital refusing medical help." Danny said as Donovan continued to kick his car door. "Luke, stop you'll break your toe." Reluctantly his partner stopped and glared at the car door as if it was the thing that was causing all of his problems. "Look I think we've got a lead."

"Really?" His partner instantly brightened.

"Yeah, the nurse said one of the men pulled out an FBI badge." Donovan frowned.

"FBI?" Danny nodded.

"I've got the tech lab going through security cameras – " as if on cue his phone buzzed. Looking at the message he paled.

"Danny?"

"Son of a bitch." He breathed out and threw his phone at Luke who checked what made him so sick. Luke paled as well and stared at the picture of a man holding out an FBI badge to a nurse.

"Holy crap its Raul! How does he and Moore know each other?"

"I don't know but this case is bringing up more questions than answers. First we have a teenage serial killer, and now a dirty FBI cop who worked for the Mexican cartel?" Danny shook his head and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm not sure I even _want_ to know who the others are."

"Still think it's a cult?" Luke asked smirking at his friend. But it lacked the playfulness. Both cops didn't know what to think of the group Moore was apart of. Yet both somehow knew it was something beyond their power to stop.

And it terrified them.

* * *

"We're fucked." Peter announced as he sat on the rugged couch. Its been five minutes since Leland Schiller announced his speak as Abaddon and none of them figured out what to do.

"Thank you for your ever-loving optimism, Peter." Rose said as she and the others conversed. "And Raul, Koa's one of us." She told the ex-cop. The man almost glared.

"Yeah? Well it would be nice if she started acting like it."

"How does one act like a messenger?" Peter asked in genuine curiosity. Because hell he knows he's never acted like a messenger.

"For one, helping us and not running off to try and take down a Horseman on their own and leaving us trying to stop the apocalypse." Raul said with pent up rage.

"It doesn't matter whether we're without Koa or not." Joshua said with conviction. Peter rolled his eyes and was about to say something when his attention was brought to Vera who was entering the house. His eyebrows rose in shock at seeing how dirty she was.

What the heck happened to her?

"If we don't get a lead on what Leland's up to another horseman's gonna break their seal."

"If you ask me it's a done deal." Said Raul. "I say we move on and set our sights on the next horseman."

"Hey, guys?" Vera said hesitantly and gained everyone's attention.

"What the heck happened to you?" Peter asked then noticed the familiar black man come up behind her. "And who the heck are _you_?"

"This is Allen." Vera told him and the rest. "Allen meet the Messengers." Joshua looked at Vera incredulously, Raul looked even more pissed and well…Rose looked like she could murder someone.

Peter didn't put it against her. Heck she is Death.

"Hi." Allen said cheerily then gaped when he recognized Peter and Joshua. "You're the guy who punched him!" he told peter and everyone looked between Joshua and Peter in confusion.

"What?" Raul asked in confusion.

"Nothing." Peter and Joshua said quickly and glared at Allen.

"Vera, I need to talk with you." Rose said and marched out of the kitchen and into the hallway. The blonde sighed and patted Allen on the back before following Death.

"So…" Allen said awkwardly as he stood in the doorway and tilted his head at Peter in curiosity. "Aren't you the kid who's murdered people?" Peter sent Joshua and Raul a look.

He's never wanted to kill someone so late in the afternoon before.

* * *

On Raul's orders Nadia had located addresses where Leland might be. Rose, Vera and were going to Abaddon's servers while Peter and Raul were going to his house. Just as they were leaving the house somebody completely unexpected showed up.

Joshua's wife who was pregnant with his brother.

Once again Peter felt like he had stumbled into a soap opera.

* * *

Peter was fuming as he listened to Joshua and his wife. His bastard of a father was abusing Charlotte. Who was pregnant with an innocent. He jumped when Joshua opened the door looking also angered.

"Peter? – "

"Let me go with you and beat your father to death." Peter said and the other man's face softened.

"I need to do this, Peter. This is between _me_ and _him_." He wanted to argue but the look on Joshua's face told him to let him to this.

"Fine, but if that bastard comes here looking for Charlotte, I'm gonna protect her." Joshua looked stunned for a moment before hugging him. Peter froze at the contact and awkwardly hugged him back. Letting go Joshua grinned brightly. "Don't go thinking I can be saved." Peter warned him playfully and gently pushed him to leave. "No go and give your father hell." Joshua smiled one last time before leaving. He passed Raul who gave Peter a self-loathing look.

"Seems were partnered up. Lets go."

"I'm staying here to protect Charlotte." Raul raised an eyebrow but Rose's hand on his arm told him to not question it.

"I told you, you were good." Peter gave her a glare and watched them leave. He was protecting them not because he knew it was the right thing to to. But because he hates people who abuse others.

Peter smirked. Oh if he see's the old man who did this to Charlotte he won't let him leave this house alive.

* * *

 **Ohh is Peter gonna kill good ol' grandpa?**

 **Review if you wanna find out!**


End file.
